


Rogue

by yinghuochong



Series: Rated R [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Body Worship, Deception, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, Knives, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Murder, Muscles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Spit As Lube, Tags May Change, Undercover, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: There were teeth scraping along the length of his neck, mottling the skin and getting him even higher than he thought possible. There was so much adoration in the way Chan looked at him -- as if he was the most precious thing on the planet. He struggled with keeping eye contact in bed because he was afraid of falling even more in love.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Male Character(s), Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Rated R [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158875
Comments: 26
Kudos: 142





	1. Inner Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was working on my other series and suddenly this concept popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it.
> 
> This is going to have chapters and I already have the general outline and the ending. I'm actually quite excited for this because it is similar to one of my unreleased Monsta X pieces that I had an outline for but never ended up finishing because I accidentally made it too complicated.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! As always, please leave kudos and comments because I love to read comments.
> 
> \---------
> 
> I do not authorize anyone to repost, copy, or use my work for any reason or on any other site. All rights reserved to YingHuoChong.
> 
> Stay safe!!

Minho was much too in love with the muscles beneath his fingertips and the lips against his throat. He was weak for morning curls and cheeky dimples, soft humming and lovestruck eyes. The hands on his hips and the bruises on his thighs made him boneless. The symphony of moans, pleas, and whines gave him chills. The passion he felt with every touch and the searing hot kisses left him breathless.

“ _So_ good, baby.” Chan gasped between words. “So beautiful. All for me, all mine.”

Minho keened at the desperate attempt to bring their bodies closer. His boyfriend couldn’t stand even a centimeter of space between their skin. He threw his head back when Chan somehow reached even deeper inside of him on his next series of thrusts. There were teeth scraping along the length of his neck, mottling the skin and getting him even higher than he thought possible. There was so much adoration in the way Chan looked at him -- as if he was the most precious thing on the planet. He struggled with keeping eye contact in bed because he was afraid of falling even more in love.

“Look at me, _please_.” Chan begged out of neediness, nuzzling their cheeks together the way he did when he wanted something. “Can’t I at least see my baby feel good?”

Minho sighed in defeat. He could never bring himself to deny Chan and that was dangerous. He pulled away from the older’s neck, bracing himself to come face to face with his biggest weakness. When their eyes met, Minho’s veins crackled with electricity and his heart raced just like it did everytime. He was _so_ in love with the man above him that his chest physically _hurt_. He wanted to capture every moment of them together on film so he could play it back when the fantasy was stripped away -- like it always was.

They had met for the first time during a statistics lab, stolen glances over the tops of their computer monitors and blush filled encounters at the printers. It seemed that with every week that passed, Chan would sit a bit closer until they were right beside each other. They would giggle at the apathetic demeanors of the TA’s and fabricate stories about each one of them. Minho was sure that one guy secretly dressed in drag while Chan was convinced he was an ex-convict serving his lifetime sentence in a musty computer lab. They clicked and one day Chan asked if he wanted to grab something to eat and study together. The rest was history.

“I’m n-not going to last much l-longer.” Chan was nosing along his jaw, unable to keep his head up anymore and body curling around his frame.

Minho had his fingers digging into the muscles of Chan’s back and one of his arms, bottom lip aching from where it was harshly trapped between his own teeth. His breaths were short and a bit whiny. He had always hated how he got like that but he couldn’t help it when he was getting fucked _so_ well. Chan had one of his knees hooked on a wrist, holding him open even more while bringing them both to the very edge.

“Sh-shit, ba-aby.” Chan’s lips and hips stuttered. “I l-love you s-so, so much Mi-in.”

Despite his fear of being too attached, Minho didn’t hesitate one bit before he said, “I love you too.” He came immediately.

Chan cursed as Minho convulsed against the sheets, writhing beyond his control and becoming so tight that the older couldn’t move for a moment. When Minho became limp, Chan gave a handful of frantic strokes before orgasming inside him. He hissed when the other let his leg down, shutting his eyes at the feeling of languid thrusts as Chan milked himself. There was a thumb rubbing soothing circles onto his hip while their chests still heaved with exertion.

“You are always so perfect, love.” Chan praised, “I thank the heavens every day that I met you.”

Minho would never admit it but he might have teared up at the confession he had heard countless times yet it never grew old. Chan locked their lips, slow and sweet, and presented Minho with every ounce of love he had to give. He could always tell that the older man never held anything back. He wished he could say the same for himself, but there were just too many things he would never forgive himself if he burdened Chan with them. So, he returned the kiss with his heart laid out and bare. Only Chan had been able to make him forget his troubled past and look toward the future -- one where they lived happily together.

Chan left a peck on his forehead before getting up to get a washcloth. Minho shamelessly indulged himself with the sight of Chan's ripped back and plump ass. The older wiped him down, flopping onto him and running lips along his collarbones. They made out lazily until Chan's stomach growled comically.

"Help me up, you hungry hungry hippo." Minho teased, "I'll make your favorite fried rice."

"Kimchi fried rice?" Chan was getting excited like a puppy would, giddy and hyper. "With ham?" If he had a tail, it would have been wagging at a hundred miles a minute. 

"And sunny side up eggs." Minho promised, scratching beneath the older's chin with a smile.

Chan literally bounded off the bed, digging through his dresser to find their matching, post sex sweats because the other was cheesy as hell. Regardless, they had been wearing them since Chan had bought them for their first "month-iversary."

"Ah, I haven't done laundry this week yet." Chan pouted at his apology. "Sorry, babe. They're still in my hamper."

"Fine, I'll just wear these then." Chan scrunched his nose up at the mundane pair he had pulled on. "Lame."

Minho laughed at his boyfriend's childish remark, catching a mound of fabric before it nailed him in the head. Chan hefted Minho into his arms and carried him down the stairs. As they walked through the living room, the older pinned him against every surface only letting him up once he'd granted Chan a kiss. Finally, they made it to the kitchen where Chan set him down and devoured his mouth with so many unspoken words of love. Minho could feel each one of them in his core.

"You're never going to eat if you keep distracting me." Minho chided.

"You're the only thing I ever need." Chan said earnestly.

"You're such a sap." He scoffed, but he loved it and they both knew. "If you really feel that way, then I can go back to bed. My hips hurt."

"Noo," Chan whined. "Want food."

"Then go sit and quit bothering me." He shooed the older away.

"You love me." Chan taunted as he sat down at the kitchen table, opening his laptop and pulling up his research paper draft.

"More than you know." Minho replied.

He found his phone on the counter, right where he had left it when Chan had gotten too handsy for him to keep it in his pants. He turned on some music and began rifling through his fridge for the container of kimchi that Chan's mother had sent with her son to give him. They had never met but she seemed just lovely. Chan had brought it after spending the most recent Christmas break at home with his family. Minho, himself, had stayed in town. He didn't really have anyone to see during the holidays.

His phone buzzed with a notification. He lowered the temperature on the stove, just letting the garlic roast a little before opening his new text. It was from an anonymous number. He could only guess who it was -- instantly feeling absolutely sick to his stomach. He hadn't heard from them for over a year and things were so good for him. He dreaded what the message would say.

**Unknown**

X

Despite only reading one letter, he didn't feel any better. It wasn't fair to Chan that he was being suddenly contacted by someone he wished he could leave behind. He shuddered, finding the smell of food unappetizing. He kept cooking because it wasn't for him, it was for his wonderfully gorgeous boyfriend studying not even a room away.

Perhaps if he pretended that he hadn't seen anything, he could convince himself that everything was still fine and he wasn't having extreme, inner turmoil. No, he needed to be stronger than that. He couldn't let it get in his head. 

"Hey, Min." Chan called.

"Hm?" He was searching for scissors to cut open the package of diced ham.

"I want you to move in with me." His boyfriend was always so honest and straightforward. "What do you think?"

"Sure, that sounds good." He agreed instantly. More Chan? Yes please. He could feel his worries begin to dissolve at the idea of them living together.

"We could save money too since we'd only be paying for one apartment. I mean, we're always at each other's place. Why not just combi--"

"You don't need to convince me, baby." Minho interjected. "I already said _yes_."

"Oh, right." Chan was too cute.

Sure he was sculpted like a Greek god, with chiseled abs and veiny arms but he was still just an awkward puppy baby sometimes -- _Minho's_ awkward puppy baby.

"I can't wait to wake up to you every morning." Chan said wistfully.

"Neither can I, baby, but I can't cook if you're all over me." Minho fake complained at the wider form encasing him in a back hug. "You know, you're making it really difficult to make you food."

"Let it burn." Chan mouthed at his neck, grinding against his ass with force. "I want to make love to you right now."

"Tempting, but I will not let your mother's kimchi go to waste." At this point it was too late to stop and have sex, though he wanted to more than anything. Reluctantly, he untangled himself from the other and wagged a finger. "Go sit, you horny boy. Food first. Fuck after."

Chan just bounced in place with his bottom lip jutted out until Minho leaned forward to suck it into his own mouth. Chan groaned with appreciation, crowding Minho against the counter and settling hands onto his waist. He smacked the older's ass.

" _Sit_." He ordered.

Chan finally obeyed, but not before getting one more kiss out of Minho. He smiled to himself at the fact that Chan could never get enough. Quite frankly, he wasn't too far off either. Just the mere thought of having to live life without Chan could bring him to his knees. It was probably unhealthy, how much he had grown to rely on Chan's presence in his everyday life. He was more than ready to take their relationship to the next step.

His phone vibrated again and he was afraid to check it -- _terrified_ even. He really needed to get a grip. It was infuriating how _weak_ he felt. It was just a text, like the ones Chan sent him when they were in different classes or while he was on lunch at work. It wasn't like someone could reach through his phone to get him or anything. Where was the person with unwavering confidence and willpower made of steel that he normally was? He mustered that mindset before opening the message, holding out hope that the previous one had simply not been meant for him.

**Unknown**

009

Okay. Not bad. It was just the number nine. He could deal with that. He'd seen it a bajillion times before. It was like a switch was flipped inside his brain. His rising storm of anxiety dissipated and was replaced with clarity. He could breathe better and he wasn't shaking with fear anymore. In fact, he felt a tiny bit ashamed for freaking out over basically nothing. Why had he been so shaken up? Probably because he'd never been more in love with anyone before and he didn't want anything to mess it up. What they had was good, and he never wanted it to end.

"Smells good, Min." Chan complimented, still focused on his computer screen. "Thanks for making it."

"Of course, baby." His heart fluttered at the smallest things. "It'll be ready in just a minute. Still waiting on the eggs."

"You're too good to me."

See? Life was fine. Things were normal. Food was cooking. Chan was humming. Minho, himself, was swaying to the music still playing as he shut off the stove. He opened the cabinet, balancing on the tips of his toes to reach the desired shelf. His fingers grabbed one bowl before searching for the next thing he needed. He patted around a little more, feeling triumphant once he'd finally wrapped his fingers around it.

Chan looked so beautiful sitting shirtless at the kitchen table with his hair unnaturally messy and his neck covered in Minho's marks. There was golden light filtering through the window and casting a faint glow across the pearly skin of his boyfriend, defining every muscle like an ethereal painting. He was so in love with such an incredible person. Smart and kind. Sexy and sweet. Strong but sensitive. Honest and virtuous. Everything he had never allowed himself to dream of being able to have.

"I love you so much." He said, before he pulled the trigger.

At least he got to see Chan's smile one last time.


	2. Just Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been fooling around since they were trainees, back when Changbin was the skinnier of the two and Minho hadn't grown into his eyes yet. Sloppy kisses and secret hand jobs turned into more and by the time he was given his first seduce and kill mission, he knew just how to make a man come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Chan.
> 
> I'm sorry Minchan lovers.
> 
> Love youu

Minho was bitter when he returned to base. It was starting to feel like they were waiting for him to fall in love before sending the kill order. Chan had been his longest assignment to date but he could have fallen hard for several previous ones as well. At first, it was just a month or three of flirting and fucking before he would put a bullet in their head and receive the file on his next target.

Changbin gave him a warm welcome, clapping him on the back and insisting on taking him out for drinks. He was, admittedly, in a fog. He could feel himself nodding and hear his mouth agreeing but his mind was all consumed by Chan. Even with his favorite cocktail in his hand and his closest friend beneath him, he could only think of his latest mission and how cruel it had been.

For them to stay silent for _so_ long before suddenly sending him the order was surely no mistake. Everything the Leaders did was carefully calculated before being executed. They had eyes and ears everywhere, knew everything. It was a test. It had to have been. A way for them to see how far they could push him, how _loyal_ he was.

He had made the kill despite his heart screaming at him not to. He couldn't afford to disobey. Even one slip up and he would be considered rogue which would result in him being hunted down until his death. There was no escape and Chan still would have ended up dead.

The operatives assigned to off him would have first been sent to finish the job he couldn't do. Chan was simply caught up in a vicious tragedy -- neverending and merciless. His poor, sweet Chan. _No_. Not his anymore. Minho had lost the right to call him that when he shot him. He felt a bit numb.

"I think I'm going to apply to be transferred." He blurted.

The lips against his neck paused their movement, pulling away while the fingers feeling his upper thigh tensed.

"What?" Changbin frowned, looking up at him quizzically. "Why?"

"I just...don't think I can keep doing it, you know?" Minho finished off his drink, setting his empty glass down and reaching for the one in Changbin's hand next. "When it’s just a few months, it’s easy but this time..." He trailed off before taking a large gulp of the stolen alcohol.

Changbin hummed, sliding both palms soothingly up and down his legs. "They're not going to want to move you. You're far too good at what you do.”

“It’s taking its toll.” Minho blinked away the dimples that kept flashing across his vision. “It went on for over a _year_ and a half, Changbin. That’s a long time to be invested in a _single_ hit.”

“I know, it was too long for you to be away.” Changbin whined. “I only got to see you twice.”

“It was only once?” Minho tilted his head. “We met at that diner during Christmas break.”

Changbin’s eyes widened comically. “Ah, right. The other time must’ve been in my dreams.”

“You’re revolting.”

“You love me.” Changbin insisted.

His throat threatened to close up at the same words Chan had told him just the night before. _More than you know_ , had been what he said back at the time. Something even jet lag and spirits couldn't make him forget.

“I love your _dick_.” He countered, trying to offset the painful memory with something light.

They both knew how much they meant to the other. It was just difficult for him to actually admit it out loud. Perhaps being immersed in the same types of roles stripped the words of their meaning. How could he claim to love someone before killing them? He wasn't sure he even knew what the words meant anymore.

Or maybe somewhere deep down, he felt like he was betraying Chan. Which was ridiculous because he had felt something for his friend long before he had ever been assigned to Chan. Based on the nature of their relationship, though, he had let himself fall hard and fast for Chan while his feelings for Changbin had developed over the years. Still, he had given his all to that mission for twenty-one months.

Two weeks of intense research and data collecting, building a profile for Chan and learning every piece of information that he could. One month of being integrated into a college as a transfer student, establishing his own faux identity, and becoming a constant presence on campus. Another month of playing cat and mouse with Chan until the older became too enticed to resist and finally asked him out. He had said “yes,” of course out of necessity for his mission. Though Minho was sure he still would have if he had been an average person.

Changbin feigned a hurt expression, moving to throw Minho off. The firm grip on his waist coaxed him out of his own head. He let out a half hearted laugh and tightened his legs around the younger’s hips, knowing perfectly well that Changbin was more than strong enough to make him airborne. Instead of launching him though, Changbin surged forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

“One day, I’ll get to hear you say it for _real_.” Changbin was leaning back with a satisfied smile at the way Minho’s cheeks heated up.

Changbin had gotten bolder the older they became. He had openly admitted to loving Minho from almost the beginning. He, himself, had been too focused on his work. He couldn't afford to acknowledge his feelings for anything else. He was hardly ever able to genuinely be himself because of how many cases he was given.

He had maybe a week in between assignments and the targets ranged from wealthy, old tycoons to potentially dangerous heirs and even rival operatives. Due to this, he had to morph his persona to match each one's taste. He was an undercover specialist. He had to be _convincing_ , otherwise it was certain death. Sometimes he could barely remember who he really was until the time arrived for him to fire his gun. Then, the reality of it all came back to him.

"Maybe I should be a sniper, like you." Minho voiced, "You don't really have to interact with your hits."

Changbin snorted at the suggestion. "We both know you can't see more than twenty feet away."

"That's what scopes are for." He fake argued. "Don't you think I'd be good at it?"

Without missing a beat, Changbin replied. "You'd be phenomenal at anything, Min."

He smiled, leaning forward in Changbin's lap to grant him a kiss. The other's eyes slipped shut and he groaned as Minho's tongue pushed past his lips. He had missed this, Changbin tasted familiar -- like home. Changbin _was_ home. Not the drabby, concrete facility they reported to when they weren't on duty, but _Changbin_ who was the only person in the world he would have killed Chan a second time for.

They had been fooling around since they were trainees, back when Changbin was the skinnier of the two and Minho hadn't grown into his eyes yet. Sloppy kisses and secret hand jobs turned into more and by the time he was given his first seduce and kill mission, he knew just how to make a man come.

Blissed out and off guard, Minho's target was vulnerable. The weapons inventor from an enemy organization didn't even consider him an assassin because he was much too young to be out in the field. He had proven himself, though, and the Leaders needed that man dead to the point where they would risk sending a rookie to take care of him. He always received the same codes: _X_ for strike and _009_ to remind him what was at stake -- the last three digits of Changbin’s operative ID.

They were training partners and used to go into the field together until Minho began taking on more intricate cases that required him to work solo. He would enter a club with a sinful ensemble and a micro earpiece, his glock expertly concealed. Changbin would be on the rooftop or the top floor of a neighboring building, waiting for the perfect shot and helping him navigate unfamiliar territory.

Minho often wondered if he was the collateral should Changbin ever fail a mission. If the younger’s phone lit up with a _008_. There was no set penalty. It was a case by case situation. There were times where it was simply a beating and others where it was instant termination. Minho had seen leftover burns from scorching hot brands or electrocution. Even their trainer had the name of his fallen partner etched into his chest as a permanent reminder of what his failure had cost. Operatives were raised with each other and often roomed together to instill a sense of familiarity and unity amongst themselves.

The organization would then watch to see who partnered up during training and capitalize on the relationship until it was strong enough to become leverage. That was probably why there were no consequences for sleeping together. Although they had never been blatantly caught, it was no secret that they were a thing. It seemed that as long as it didn’t interfere with their work, the higher ups never reprimanded them.

“What are you thinking about?” Changbin brushed the hair away from his face, cupping his cheek and outlining his lips with a thumb.

"Everything, I guess.” Minho sighed, nuzzling into the younger’s gentle touch. “It's just getting more difficult the longer I spend with them." He didn’t have to specify who he was referring to, Changbin knew him well enough.

"Don't think about them then." The younger's hands were on his hips, pulling them even closer together where their bodies met in Changbin's lap. "Think about how much I've missed you, instead. There were so many nights I just wanted you beside me, _around_ me. I’ve been looking forward to the time where I would get to have you once again.”

“Now that you have me,” Minho wet his lips just to bait Changbin even more. He was thoroughly satisfied when the younger’s eyes followed the movement. “What are you going to do?”

“Never let you go.” Changbin’s words always made his heart ache in so many different ways.

He wished he had the ability to reciprocate his honest feelings, he owed it to Changbin after all. How many years had the other spent watching him sleep with other men? If it had been the other way around, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to stay sane. Just the mere idea of Changbin falling into bed with someone else gave him great anguish. He had been gone for almost two years though. It would have been unreasonable to believe that Changbin had abstained during that time. Especially when he had rarely crossed Minho’s mind while he was with Chan.

He wished he had never been assigned Chan. He wished that he and Changbin were just normal twenty-something year olds who attended college and were in love. He wished he never had to get a new assignment. He wished a lot of things but he knew it was all pointless. He needed to remind himself who and what he was because if he forgot, it would cost him his and Changbin’s lives.

“Take me to bed.” He begged, burying his face into the younger’s neck to hide the fear he knew was bleeding through. “Make me forget everything else but you.”

“Anything for you, Min.” Changbin breathed. “Always.”

Changbin led them to the elevator, arm snaked protectively around his waist, hitting the button for their floor. After a successful mission, Changbin would often book them a room at a high end hotel. They’d drink at the upstairs bar until they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Changbin often earned a bit of commission on his kills because he could be contracted by an external client -- unlike Minho. 

Minho was an internal operative and was prohibited to work for anyone other than the Leaders. He was given an allowance when he was undercover and that was the extent of what he made. Whatever he didn’t spend he could keep. Changbin had a lot more to his name in terms of money, but he never minded sharing the benefits with Minho.

The moment Changbin bolted the door, he was pushing Minho against the wall. Although he was slightly shorter, he was far more muscular. He was so impatient to be together and, honestly, Minho couldn’t blame him. It had been too long. Minho’s head fell back while Changbin left open mouthed kisses down his neck.

“I don’t like these.” The sniper muttered, referring to the dark splotches Chan had left. “Want them to be mine. Want _you_ to be mine.”

“I am yours, Changbin.” Minho reassured, sliding a hand into the other’s hair and guiding lips back onto his skin. “I’ll always be yours.”

Changbin groaned at his words, not used to hearing him be so open and raw. Minho, himself, was caught off guard by his own confession. While there was always an unspoken understanding between them, Minho knew how much Changbin craved to hear it out loud at times.

“Fucking hell, Min.” Changbin was sucking harder along his clavicle, the grip on his hips tight and possessive. “I missed you so much."

A thick thigh pressed between his and he couldn’t help but moan from the delicious pressure. Even after so long, Changbin knew just how to make him desperate in seconds. The younger was grinding against him, pulling him into a rhythm that felt so good but it barely took the edge off. He needed more.

“N-not enough.” He rasped, “More. _Please_ , g-give me more.”

“Get on the bed.” Changbin growled.

Minho drew their faces together for one more kiss before moving to obey the other. Changbin was close to ripping open his own shirt, pulling it over his head still half buttoned. Minho had already made quick work of his clothes and was lying back amongst the pillows, appreciating the muscles of Changbin’s chest as the younger finished undressing. Minho’s legs were pushed open by gentle hands, shivering at the heat where their skin met. Changbin mouthed along his inner thighs, biting down harshly every so often. Minho was leaking onto his own stomach, fists trembling beside him as they twisted in the duvet beneath him.

Changbin always left him shaking with the way he seemed to worship Minho’s body. By the time they were done, Minho was almost always in _tears_ from the amount of orgasms Changbin put him through. The younger was adamant that it was simply because Minho was gorgeous when he came and Changbin needed to see it as many times as life would let him. They were playing a dangerous game but Minho believed that even if their relationship was different, the stakes would still be the same.

He relished in the feeling of Changbin pressing his thumb into a freshly made bruise while nibbling around one of his nipples. He rutted against the other’s abs, teeth sinking into the flesh of his own bottom lip. Changbin began going down his torso slowly like a raindrop on a window, licking and nipping as he went. He had missed Changbin in every way possible. Perhaps he had thrown himself that deep into his fake relationship with Chan to cope with being so far from Changbin because as he closed his eyes, he could only think of and feel his companion.

Changbin sucked a mark onto one of his hip bones before swallowing his cock down with a single motion. His hands flew to Changbin’s black hair, holding the younger in place as he bucked beyond his control. The other moaned around him, eyes fluttering shut as Minho continued to fuck into his throat. After some time, Changbin tapped him twice before coming up for air, resting a cheek against Minho’s leg and sluggishly licking at the base of his erection. Minho relished in the sound of Changbin’s harsh panting, combing along the shorter’s scalp as he recovered his breath.

Soon, Changbin’s face was level with his and their lips were moving hungrily together. Minho could feel the other’s fingers petting his neck and tracing his jaw before Changbin leaned away and brought them up to his parted mouth. He took several in, running his tongue over and between the calloused digits. Changbin added a hickey to his shoulder, suddenly pulling back and returning to his previous place. While the younger bobbed his head along his length, spit slick fingers began breaching his entrance one by one. Changbin pressed directly into his prostate and dug the tip of a tongue into his slit simultaneously, causing Minho’s eyes to roll back as he let out a cry.

“ _Fuck_ , take me now.” He pleaded, “Changbin _please_ . I need it, _ah_ \-- no, I need _you_.”

Changbin lined them up before sinking in slowly, massaging the crests of Minho’s hips as their bodies became used to each other again. When Minho nodded to go ahead, Changbin gave a tentative thrust. As the slide became easier, hands settled on the backs of Minho’s thighs to alter the angle until he was jolting with every snap of Changbin’s hips. Stars exploded across his vision and sparks danced along his skin. His head was cloudy with pure pleasure and his mouth was filled with Changbin’s sounds. He never wanted to stop and he knew that Changbin didn’t either.

The younger fucked him until he could hardly remember his own name, continuing even after they had both come despite the hypersensitivity. The overstimulation burned but in such a good sense that the two of them were beyond addicted to the feeling. Changbin maneuvered him onto his right side, to add a fresh sensation, slipping back into him eagerly. Minho’s toes curled and his left leg was hooked around the other’s waist like a belt. He could already feel how sore he was going to be but it was so worth it.

Minho’s cheeks were wet and his breathing was labored. After his second orgasm, he didn’t have the energy to hold on to Changbin anymore. He was on his back again, thighs spread wide on their own. His arms were heavy and the sheets beneath him were drenched in sweat and cum. Changbin’s stamina was nearing its end. The younger had dropped to his elbows, forehead pressed against the side of Minho’s neck and tired whimpers coming from his lips. Minho could hardly move a muscle but he still gathered up enough energy to lift a single hand to Changbin’s hair, fingers moving to pet the younger as he worked to bring them both to their final climaxes of the night. Minho wasn’t sure there was room left inside of him for any more of Changbin’s release but he didn’t want it anywhere else.

The familiar fire bubbled up in his gut again and he whined at the way his body was being consumed by euphoric flames. His senses were on overload. He clenched around Changbin when the high hit him, forcing his face to scrunch up and his abdomen to spasm. The younger stilled, choking out Minho’s name before collapsing on top of him. They were trembling together, overexerted but so incredibly satisfied. Changbin always wore him out like no one else could, giving until he couldn’t anymore. The other attempted to move, hissing at his overworked muscles.

“Stay.” Minho requested. “Let’s just stay like this for awhile.”

Changbin settled back down against his chest, ear pressed against his heart in order to listen to the steady thump just like he used to when they were much younger. They fell asleep with their arms around each other and words of affection whispered between them.


	3. Forlorn Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to ruin the mood,” Changbin began, “but I'm being dispatched tonight."
> 
> That was news to Minho’s ears. "For how long?"
> 
> "They didn't say." Changbin looked a bit uneasy.
> 
> "To where?"
> 
> "That's classified, Min."
> 
> "Oh c'mon.” He rolled his eyes. “It's me."
> 
> "I know,” Changbin gave him a pointed look. “I just don't want you getting in trouble for knowing something you’re not supposed to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one. I have the next part written but I like to hold onto it until I'm sure I don't need to connect anything to future chapters.

“I’ve been temporarily reassigned to the hunting sector.” Minho announced while they were in the shower. “Everyone without a case has.”

They had only been back at the base for a day and Minho had already received his new orders.

“Really?” Changbin’s hands paused against his back. “What for?”

“We’re supposed to track down and take out a rogue operative.”

"A rogue?" Changbin sounded confused.

“Oh shit,” Minho turned around so they were face to face. “They didn’t tell you?”

"No…" Changbin furrowed his eyebrows. “Not really. I mean, I heard that there was a potential threat but it hadn’t been confirmed as a rogue at the time.” His eyes suddenly widened. "Fuck, I'm so stupid."

"Hm?" He tilted his head curiously.

"The other morning,” Changbin recalled, “Hojin was acting weird. He kept glancing over his shoulder and jumping at, like, every little noise. I've never seen him so on edge before."

"Interesting." Minho thought for a moment. "Perhaps I should look into him first."

"I know he recently just came back from a mission." Changbin elaborated, "Maybe it didn't go so well."

"He was normal when he left?" Minho prompted.

"As normal as Hojin can be." Changbin cracked.

They laughed briefly about their cohort captain who had always been hellbent on being the very best and had the worst social skills. Minho had tried to flirt with him once as a dare and Hojin had simply given him a piece of bread off his lunch tray to try and get him to go away.

"I don't want to ruin the mood,” Changbin began, “but I'm being dispatched tonight."

That was news to Minho’s ears. "For how long?"

"They didn't say." Changbin looked a bit uneasy.

"To where?"

"That's classified, Min."

"Oh c'mon.” He rolled his eyes. “It's _me_."

"I know,” Changbin gave him a pointed look. “I just don't want you getting in trouble for knowing something you’re not supposed to."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” He tried to brush it off but deep down he was worried. He didn’t want to be away from Changbin anymore, though clearly he had no choice. “At least fuck me again before you leave."

Changbin had him face first on the bed, hands clenching at the sheets by his head and knees apart. It wasn’t his favorite position but oddly enough he had been the one to select it. He didn’t want Changbin to be able to read his emotions because he wasn’t sure he was in the proper state of mind to control them. He bit down onto Changbin’s pillow, muffling his sounds so none of the other operatives reported them. When Minho came, the tears in his eyes weren’t just from the pleasure. He was already missing the younger before they were even separated.

He pretended to be asleep when he felt Changbin get up. He hated goodbye's because they always seemed so ominous. He preferred to let himself believe that they'd see each other soon. It was easier to think that Changbin was out on a simple track and kill mission that usually took him only a day or two. The fact that he wasn't allowed to tell Minho anything made him nervous. He feared that the stakes were much higher for Changbin than usual. The last time the younger hadn't been able to disclose anything about his case, Changbin was gone for almost three months and came back with so many wounds that Minho could still kiss the scars. It had been an assassination gone wrong. Changbin was taken captive and tortured for information. Minho hadn’t known anything until Changbin returned all beaten up.

Fingers carded gently through his hair and there were feather light touches of lips against his cheek and then forehead.

"In case I never make it back, I love you more than anything." Changbin whispered.

He forced himself to maintain steady breathing, feeling his heart twist at the younger's forlorn farewell. He wondered if he should have sat up and kissed Changbin one last time but it was too late. The other was long gone and he needed to focus on his newest challenge.


	4. Old Fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hojin pursed his lips. "The details of that case are classified but it was basically a strike team sent to retrieve a captured operative."
> 
> "Was it successful?"
> 
> "I'm not sure." Hojin stated. "I don't have access to that file."
> 
> "But the rescued operativ--" Minho pushed.
> 
> "Wasn't one of ours. We were contracted to deploy a team but I wasn't on it. That's pretty much all I know."
> 
> Liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooo  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Also, didn't realize that my DM's weren't open on Twitter lol whoops. I have since solved that problem ( I think/hope) so if you'd like to vote on whether you would like to see a MinBin vs MinLix one shot first, go ahead and DM me.
> 
> Find me @Ying_Huo_Chong_

The debriefing wasn’t very extensive. All they were told was that there was a rogue and they were tasked with finding him. The operative in question was wanted dead or alive. It didn't matter, because if he was returned still kicking, he’d be killed instantly. It was easier to shoot on sight.

A rogue was someone who had failed a mission and needed to be terminated. They had grown up with the teaching that if an operative wasn’t strong enough to complete an assignment, then they weren’t strong enough to keep the organization’s secrets. The only way to silence a traitor was to do so permanently.

They were partnered up based on years of experience. Not only did a rogue case require all hands on deck, but it was also a way to evaluate operative loyalty and skill. The Leaders had some of the Elite hunters monitoring to ensure that nothing and no one slipped through their fingers.

Changbin had always believed that the Leaders and the Elite already knew who the rogue was when they sent operatives out. If that were the case though, Minho wondered if they suspected Hojin as well. The other was only about a year older than him but had more closed cases than anyone from their class. He was definitely not someone an operative wanted to be pursued by, because if Hojin was out on the hunt it was almost guaranteed he'd make the kill despite being from a different sector.

Naturally, he was partnered with Hojin because they were from the same training cohort. While Minho masked himself with false personas, Hojin infiltrated a scene utilizing military grade force. An undercover specialist and a tactical ops agent would be the pairing of the century. The Leaders certainly had a sense of humor because their methods couldn’t have been more opposite.

"Do you have any suspicions as to who it could be?" Hojin questioned, quite serious and formal regardless of the fact that they had practically grown up together.

"I'm currently looking into a few," Minho wanted to remain as cryptic as possible. How could he tell Hojin that _he_ was his number one suspect? "I want to do some more digging before I identify them, though. You know, make sure there's actual evidence that could point to them."

Hojin nodded, "Just remember that we're a team, Minho. We need to work together on this."

"Of course." He complied, "I guess I just don't want to falsely accuse anyone prematurely."

"Very well." Hojin relented. "I will also do my own research then."

Minho felt like he had been sitting at the same computer for ages. He had searched every available case Hojin had been assigned, trying to find his most recent one. There were a multitude of files he couldn't access without a passcode. He simply didn't have the clearance to view them. Their database didn't organize files by date but rather by assignment ID which, as far as Minho knew, was a randomly generated number. He cursed as he found yet _another_ successful kill. It was looking like Hojin might not be the rogue after all.

He needed to change his angle, branch out a bit. He couldn't spend all his time on one person, especially since he didn't have any incriminating evidence so far. He would have to come back to Hojin's profile on a different day. His eyes were dry and his stomach growled. He carefully tucked his notes amongst his belongings and went to the dining hall.

He usually ate with Changbin but clearly that was not an option so he sat alone, listening to other people's conversations. He focused on the one that used hushed tones because, if anything, that was a major indication that the topic was sensitive.

"--supposed to be recovered with a rescue mission." A woman explained. "The team came back but apparently the kid didn't. My guess is that the operation failed _because_ one of them went rogue."

"Who was on the case?" The man across from her asked.

"I don't know the exact names, just the faces really, but it was given to a tactical strike team."

"Why the tactical division?" The man was rightfully confused. Minho certainly was. "Why not the Elites?"

"I heard they _volunteered_."

"And they failed?"

"Yeah, the kid died during the mission."

"Who was it?"

"An intelligence operative, Kim S-- _shh_! That's one of them."

Minho glanced over at the pair he had been listening in on, trying to figure out who they were talking about when a tray was set down across from him. Hojin sat with a frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, are you oka--" Minho started.

"Someone is looking into me." Hojin snarled.

Minho had to mentally keep his facial expressions in check. "What do you mean?"

"I was walking into the computer room and my profile was pulled up on one of the monitors." Oh fuck. He hadn’t closed out the screen. Hojin looked _pissed_. "When I find out who it is, I'm going to rip out their throat."

Minho made sure to widen his eyes, just a bit, as if he was intimidated but not enough to relay fear. That would indicate that he felt sorry for whatever fool suspected his partner. Hojin seemed to buy it.

"I'm sorry." The older huffed. "It's just that, I work so _hard_ and now someone is questioning my loyalty. It's irritating."

Minho hadn't expected Hojin to be that honest. He fully anticipated the other to continue being enraged, not reasonable.

"I'm sure they're looking into everyone." Minho offered. "Not just you. Could be they just _happened_ to leave yours up."

"You're probably right." Hojin sighed. "I just need to focus on what _we're_ doing, not what the other teams are."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Minho lost in his thoughts and Hojin still seething. The two people he had been listening in on had vacated the hall. He mulled over their exchange of words. It had been a _tactical_ strike team that failed to rescue someone. His eyes drifted to his partner from the same division. Hojin was already looking at him.

"Find any leads?" The other asked.

"Not really." He replied, adding a slight slump to his shoulders to convey disappointment. "I guess I'm not searching for the right things."

"Or the right people." Hojin added offhandedly. While Minho’s blood felt like ice, his body language remained neutral.

"That could be it too. I just don't know where to start." He lied. "This is my first hunting case." Okay, that part was actually true.

"Well, we can work together and I can help you." Hojin proposed. "I've always found that two heads are better than one."

"I don't want to hold you back in your investigation."

"You won't," the other assured. "But if it's more about you wanting to try and learn how to do it yourself, that's fine too."

Minho forced a blush to his cheeks, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Hojin insisted. "I was the same way on my first hunting mission. If you need anything, just let me know."

"I do have one question, actually." Minho made his voice quiet, trying to get Hojin to buy into his faux uncertainty.

"It's okay," the older coaxed. Bingo. "You can ask. We're partners, remember?"

"I heard something about a tactical team and a rescue mission?" He pretended to be nervous, though he was only partially acting. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about it since you're in that sector." _And were part of the mission_.

Hojin pursed his lips. "The details of that case are classified but it was basically a strike team sent to retrieve a captured operative."

"Was it successful?"

"I'm not sure." Hojin stated. "I don't have access to that file."

"But the rescued operativ--" Minho pushed.

"Wasn't one of ours. We were contracted to deploy a team but I wasn't on it. That's pretty much all I know."

_Liar_.

"Ah," Minho nodded. "That makes sense."

"I think I'm going to take a break from investigating and get some training in." Hojin scraped the last of his food into a single bite. "Want to join me?"

No, he really did not but he needed Hojin to trust him. "Sure, why not?"

"Great." The other stood up from the table, "I'll be in room 4419."

Fuck. He hadn't trained with Hojin in years but the older was well known for his vigorous routine. If he was being honest, his ass still hurt from the night before. It was his own fault for begging Changbin to go _harder_. Maybe he could feign an injury or something.

Hojin was stretching when he came in and he had to make a conscious effort not to stare. He had an undeniable thing for muscles and the older seemed to have plenty to look at. Minho scolded himself and went through the standard exercises to loosen his joints, holding back a wince when his back protested.

"Let's start with a sparring match." Hojin suggested.

"Uhm." He was definitely going to lose. "Okay."

He honestly hadn't sparred much since training. Aside from the annual evaluations, he didn't need it for his type of missions. He and Changbin would spend two weeks before the evaluation to work on refreshing their combat skills. Since he had been out in the field, he had been exempt from the previous one so he was even rustier than usual.

He wasn't sure he even lasted a minute before Hojin had him pinned to the mat. Yeah, maybe he shouldn't have agreed.

"Sorry." He croaked. "It's been awhile."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Hojin helped him sit up. "I would have gone easier."

"Didn't think it mattered." He brushed away the imaginary dirt off his butt.

"Of course it does." Hojin sounded exasperated. "We're tracking a fully trained operative, Minho. You need to be at the top of your game."

"I already told you. Hunting isn't my thing."

"It's not my specialty either," Hojin reminded, "but I still have to be decent at it."

"Well, we can't all be like you." He grumbled. "Let's just go again."

After his nth time on the ground, Hojin called a break. "Maybe we should work on something else."

"What could possibly be more fun than this?" Minho made sure his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Evidently, Hojin wanted to kill him. Burpees. Push ups. Pull ups. Sit ups. It seemed as if they went through all the "ups" one could do. Sweat. Bitch. Repeat. Minho was on the verge of collapsing. He still technically had three more sets to go in order to match Hojin but he was definitely not going to make it. The older had already maxed out his own goal and was jumping rope like it was for _fun_. Minho wanted to vomit just watching. Yeah, no. He was done.

He couldn't curl his body anymore, muscles roaring with exhaustion and shaking in protest. He flopped back down onto the floor panting shallowly. The sound of Hojin's shoes hitting the ground was hypnotic, seemingly always at the perfect interval. When it abruptly stopped, Minho looked in the other's direction. Hojin brought the bottom of his shirt to his forehead, wiping the perspiration off. Minho had to keep his jaw from dropping.

On Hojin's left side, right around the rib cage, was a mark. It was darker in hue and too uniform to be an accident. Minho's glimpse was brief and he could only see the bottom part of it. What was one of the top operatives doing with a scar like that? He must have been staring because the older glanced at him with an uneasy expression, deliberately tucking his shirt into his joggers.

Minho forced himself to look mentally out of it, fanning his face and portraying a dazed look. Hojin didn't say anything so he hoped it had worked. He would have to see it up close to be certain that it was a healed burn, like he suspected, and had to do it in a way where Hojin wouldn’t catch on. Hojin was right. He needed to be at the top of his game. If Hojin _was_ the rogue, then he needed to treat the older as an assignment rather than a partner.

“I have a lead.” Their voices overlapped suddenly, both trying to break out of the awkward silence that had encased their table. It had already been a week and they were still _so_ uptight around each other.

“You first.” Hojin offered.

“There’s a nightclub that is quite popular near here.” He explained, pushing a pile of watery, scrambled eggs around. Nothing like the food he used to make Chan. “Not too far into the city and always bustling. I’ve picked up a few targets there before. It’s easy to hack into their cameras but I need to place a bug in one of their network jacks in order to do it.”

Minho pulled up the location on his phone, turning the screen to show Hojin. Something flashed in the older’s eyes -- recognition. In an instant, it was gone. Perfect. Minho already knew that Hojin frequented the establishment in his spare time. He wanted to see how the other would react or if he would agree.

"What makes it so special?" The older asked, wetting his lips before taking another bite.

"One of the patrons is a weapons dealer." When did the older's leg begin to bounce? Minho picked up his tray slightly so it wouldn't rattle as the table did. "An operative on the run would probably need some fire power, right?"

“That’s a great idea.” Hojin praised, taking another bite of chicken breast a little too quickly.

“What about you?” Minho tilted his head.

“Hm?” The older was putting more food in his mouth before he had even finished swallowing.

“Didn’t you say you had a lead?” He prompted.

"Oh, uh yeah." Hojin half laughed, avoiding his gaze. "Let's try yours first. Mine could probably use some more development."

They parted ways for the day, continuing their own research. Sometime between lunch and dinner, Minho had heard that Hojin sent a trainer to the infirmary from a spar and he was thankful the older hadn't exhibited the same strength with him. When Minho entered the dining hall, Hojin was already seated at a table. He took a deep breath and crossed the room to sit with his partner.

"How's your hand?" Minho asked after several quiet moments had passed, eyeing the bandages on the older's knuckles.

Hojin began to pull his hand to his chest, but must have thought better of it. "Oh, this? It's fine." The other was talking unnecessarily loud as if the volume would offset his strange behavior. "Just a few scratches. Nothing big."

"Good." Minho gave a tight smile. "That it's not severe. Wouldn't want it to get in the way tonight."

"Right." Hojin's left hand seemed to tap nervously. "Tonight. What is the plan, by the way?"

Minho blinked at him. "You're asking me?" Hojin had _never_ asked him for his opinion before.

"Uh, yeah." Hojin shifted in his seat. "It's your lead. You should call the shots on this one."

_This one_. Gee, thanks.

"How generous of you." Minho bit back his attitude.

"It's only fair." Hojin insisted, not picking up on Minho's narrowed eyes and clenched jaw.

Yeah, he was going to expose Hojin as the rogue and it was going to give him quite a bit of satisfaction when he did. How pretentious. He may never have been on a hunting case before but he certainly wasn't a newbie either. Did Hojin think he was doing him a favor by "letting" Minho make decisions? Fuck that.

The fire didn't last long, though. Minho just couldn't bring himself to stay mad when Hojin was so helplessly unaware of what to wear to a club. While he himself had on a promiscuous, eye-catching outfit, the older had a collared shirt and slacks. Since when did tactical ops even _own_ polos? Better yet, _why_ would they? Is that what Hojin wore whenever he went? Because damn Minho was going to find that footage before anything else and send a picture to Changbin. 

He had already sent a bunch of messages to the younger but still no replies. The number had been disabled like it usually was when Changbin was on a classified mission. He couldn't have his number ping off of a cell tower and give away his location because that could jeopardize everything. Regardless, Minho sent him updates so he would have lots of content to read during his flight back _when_ he finally did come home. _When_ not _if_.

"Please don't tell me you actually pick up girls looking like that?" Minho couldn't help himself. 

Hojin frowned, "I don't _like_ girls."

"Or yourself apparently." Minho laughed at his own joke. It was too ripe of a chance to pass up.

"I don't really know what to wear to a club." Hojin admitted.

"Clearly." Minho wasn't sure what to think. He knew for a fact that Hojin had gone plenty of times before. Was it all just an act? Perhaps something to throw Minho off his trail. "Have you never been to one before?"

"No, I have." Hojin shrugged. "I've just never really noticed what other people are wearing because I usually go for the drinks."

"Looking like a caddie boy." He mentally face-palmed. Maybe Hojin was being completely serious after all.

"Well, you look like a kitty boy." Hojin thought for a moment. "It's the eye makeup that makes you seem kitten-like."

Minho didn't know why he was blushing but he could feel it and he couldn't stop it. So, instead he began digging through his wardrobe full of clothing he had used for previous undercover operations. Once the heat faded from his cheeks, he turned and handed Hojin an outfit that would be much more appropriate for the ambiance of a night club.

"Here, put this on." He ordered. "You are not going in that hideous get up."

"What if it's too small?" Hojin argued.

"Just go change.” Minho waved him away, rifling through his drawer of chokers. “We don't have much time."

The pants were fine because even with Hojin's bulk, his waist was slim. The shirt, on the other hand, was too small but Minho knew just how to make it work.

“What are you doing?” Hojin swatted his hands away.

“Hit me again and see what happens.” Minho challenged with no real heat behind his words. “Hold still."

Minho had to unbutton the top half of Hojin's shirt so it wouldn’t burst. He made sure not to look at the older’s chest as he revealed inch by inch of smooth, caramel skin. So what if he took a brief glance. Crucify him. As he fixed the collar, Minho could hear the taller’s breath hitch. Interesting. That was going to work in his favor later.

The ride to the nightclub was spent discussing what their goals were and how to achieve them. Minho had it broken up into stages. They'd head to the bar first because every good operation started with a drink. At least, most of Minho's did.

"Your usual, sir?" The bartender asked as soon as Hojin had leaned on the counter. "Old-fashioned with Scotch?"

Minho raised an eyebrow at Hojin who looked a bit paler beneath the colored lights.

"Uh, you must have me confused with someone else." The older quickly corrected. "I would like one, um, whiskey sour...on the rocks? Please."

"Oh, of course."

Minho shot the older a side glance, noting how Hojin chewed the inside of his cheek.

"I’ll take a Silver Bullet. Make it extra strong for me, would you darling?" Minho winked at the bartender.

Minho watched his partner closely, noting the slight wince as Hojin took his first sip.

"Don't like it?" He asked casually. "Would you have preferred an old-fashioned?"

Hojin choked a little. "Oh, I'm not sure. I've never had one before."

"Really?" Minho narrowed his eyes. "That's surprising."

"How so?" Hojin replied evenly.

"You just seem like an old-fashioned type." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Isn't that our guy?" Hojin had conveniently spotted their weapons dealer.

Minho finished off his drink and slipped off the stool. "Remember, south wall. Be ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update!


	5. For Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t we get out of here and you can show me what your body can really do?”
> 
> “I’m going to need more alcohol for that.” He teased. “Buy me a drink?”
> 
> He forced a smile when he felt fingers squeeze at his ass. Changbin would have shot the guy by now, but that wasn’t the goal. He let his head fall back as he moved against the older’s front some more, gripping the expensive suit as if he couldn’t control himself. It seemed to do the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, I'm always so tired

It hadn’t taken much to lure their weapons dealer out from behind his roped off area. Some lip biting and body rolls seemed to do the trick. He was quite handsome and there was a nice husk to his voice. Minho had the guy pinned against the wall, holding him there by grinding their hips together and sucking on his tongue. The other tasted like expensive liquor and had some well developed muscles hiding beneath his shirt, much to Minho’s delight. 

He needed to keep this man distracted and for quite a while so Hojin could get into his phone. Minho had already slipped the electronic to his partner and was doing everything he could to make sure the target didn’t notice its absence. Hojin was in the bathroom, downloading a code that their intelligence division had developed. It would take a bit for the program to get by the phone’s encryption.

“Why don’t we get out of here and you can show me what your body can really do?”

“I’m going to need more alcohol for that.” He teased. “Buy me a drink?”

He forced a smile when he felt fingers squeeze at his ass. Changbin would have shot the guy by now, but that wasn’t the goal. He let his head fall back as he moved against the older’s front some more, gripping the expensive suit as if he couldn’t control himself. It seemed to do the trick.

By the time Hojin finally emerged from the bathroom, Minho was starting to struggle. The man was clearly hungry for him to the point where he wanted to take things further. He couldn’t leave without Hojin , they hadn't gotten access to the cameras yet either, and the phone needed to end up back in its owner’s pocket otherwise it was all for nothing.

"Now that you've had your drink," the man purred. "Let me call my driver and we can get out of here."

Minho felt his blood turn to ice as the dealer began to pat himself down for his cell phone. _Fuck_. Everything was on the verge of falling apart. He opened his mouth to try and distract the other further but a strong grip ripped him away.

"There you are," Hojin exclaimed. Minho's eyes were wide with confusion. Hojin wasn't supposed to _engage_. "I thought I told you not to run off like that."

The older stuffed a hand past his waistband and withdrew it just as fast. Hojin held the stolen cell phone up and wagged it in his face accusingly.

"Again?" Hojin used a scolding tone with him. "We've talked about this. You already have your own. What do you have to say for yourself? Actually, no. I don't want to hear a single word out of you."

Minho felt like he had gotten whiplash from the way Hojin turned around and apologized.

"I am _so_ sorry, sir." His partner bowed and offered the phone to their person of interest. The man looked wary as if he wasn't sure it was really his, but still took the device. "My boyfriend has a bad case of sticky fingers. Quite sorry, really. I turned around for a moment and he disappeared. I'll keep a better eye on him."

"Y-your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's pretty isn't he?" Hojin half laughed. "I try not to let him drink too much because he becomes a bit of a kleptomaniac when he does."

"Ah, I see." The older man cleared his throat and smoothed out his own clothes. "Thank you for returning it."

"Of course." Hojin dipped his head respectfully, before dragging Minho away to the bathrooms and locking the door behind them.

"I didn't know you could lie like that." He raised an eyebrow at the older, checking his make up in the mirror.

"Me neither." Hojin admitted, letting out a puff of air. "I wasn't sure he'd actually buy it."

"He might not have but, still, that was quick thinking on your part." Minho had been genuinely impressed but he couldn't help but wonder what else Hojin could lie about so easily. "All that matters is that he still uses the phone for his transactions."

"That was too close." Hojin was pacing back and forth in the reflection. "How much longer do we have to be here?"

"Just until I can tap into the security network."

Hojin kept watch while Minho picked the lock on the office. It was easy to find the port he needed, remembering which side of the room it was on from the last time he had come to the establishment for an assignment.

“Someone’s coming.” Hojin hissed.

He pushed the file cabinet back into place and slipped out of the room, latching the door with moments to spare. Minho knew that standing side by side in an off-limits hallway wouldn’t be enough to convince whomever that they weren’t doing anything suspicious. At the last second, he pushed Hojin into the nearest wall and shoved his tongue into the older’s mouth.

“Hey!” Someone shouted. They split apart like they had been caught in the middle of something. “You can’t be back here. This is an employees only area.”

“Sorry, we’ll go.” He called back, pulling an extremely flushed Hojin behind him.

There was an awkward tension during the car ride back to base. Hojin drove with a two-handed, white knuckled grip on the wheel and Minho kept his eyes straight ahead. It wasn’t weird for him to kiss people during a mission but, for some reason, Hojin calling him “pretty” kept replaying in his head. The older had felt quite nice pressed against him for that millisecond but he wasn’t going to focus on that. Nope. Not one bit.


	6. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s not going to kill us, right?” He was admittedly skeptical.
> 
> “Not if we bring him the right form of payment.”
> 
> “What’s the ‘right form of payment?’” Minho asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No One:  
> Me: Double update ayy
> 
> \---------
> 
> This was supposed to be two separate chapters but I felt like they were both too short to be on their own so I just combined them.

Four days later and Minho couldn’t find anything in the footage from the club. He had combed through over a week’s worth, only to find that Hojin couldn’t be seen in any of it. He really hoped he hadn’t wasted their time on this. Minho would have to keep going back further maybe. 

Regardless, he wasn’t going to give up. He would find the video of Hojin meeting with the _real_ weapons dealer. Then, he would have the evidence needed to submit a request for a permit to access Hojin's phone. The person Minho had identified as their target was actually just a patron who frequented the establishment. There was no history of underground activity on the man’s record but Hojin didn’t know that.

If anything, Minho _wanted_ the older to think that he was watching the wrong person. The kiss had also been a stunt. It was a chance for Hojin to get a taste of him. Based on the way his partner had begun to stare at his mouth during almost every meal since that night, Minho considered his play a success. Hojin kept him updated with any new data that came from their “person of interest’s” cell phone. Nothing useful so far, but Minho already knew that the older wouldn’t find anything.

“Maybe we should try your lead.” Minho suggested after a few more days.

“Oh, right.” Hojin cleared his throat and took a drink of water before continuing. “There’s a guy who’s known for helping people like us go off the grid. He’s pretty hard to get an audience with but if you offer the right kind of _incentive_ , he’ll help. I’m thinking that if we get to him first, we can pay him to keep us informed of anyone trying to disappear.”

“What if the rogue beat us to him?” Minho questioned.

“We ask if anyone has come to him in the last two weeks.” Hojin seemed so sure that his plan would work.

“He’s not going to kill us, right?” He was admittedly skeptical.

“Not if we bring him the right form of payment.”

“What’s the ‘right form of payment?’” Minho asked.

“It’s kind of complicated.” Hojin's cheeks were turning red and he was purposefully avoiding eye contact with Minho.

Ah.

Hojin pursed his lips, wordlessly pulling a file out of his bag and sliding it across the table to Minho. He set his tray aside and flipped it open.

“Why are there two profiles here?” 

_J.One_ and _Jinnie_.

“According to my research, J.One is the guy who actually pulls all the strings while Jinnie is his companion? Lover? I don’t know but they’re pretty much together.”

“Alright, I’ll read up on them.” Minho shut the folder and stood up. “Let me know when."

\---------

Minho outright laughed at the reflection of Hojin's ensemble in the dressing room mirror. 

“What’s wrong?” The older frowned.

“You’re not going to get anywhere with J.One wearing a full set of tactical gear.”

“It’s not _full_.” Hojin argued. “It’s the ‘lite’ version.”

“Well, mister Lite Brite it’s still not going to work.”

“Lite Brite?”

“That’s not important.” He scolded. “I did my _own_ research on J.One because there were a lot of unanswered questions in your file. He’s a very careful person. He has security and everything.”

“I put that in there.” Hojin insisted.

“Sure, but you didn’t mention anything about how to get an audience with him. He's not exactly a walk-in clinic.”

“That’s what the gear is for.”

“Would you shut up about the gear please?” Minho snapped. “I’ve already arranged everything and if you show up looking like that, he’s not going to meet with us.”

Hojin furrowed his eyebrows, “What did you do?”

“J.One is quite particular about whom he meets with. He has terms that must be agreed to and demands that must be met.” Minho finished the makeup around his eyes. “I’ve already sent him a security deposit to hold our appointment.”

Hojin seemed to have question marks floating around his head.

“I’ll explain it more on the way.” Minho rolled his eyes. No wonder why Hojin never filled in at the undercover sector. “Now, go change into what I picked out.”

There was a moment of silence as the older shuffled over to the rack. “This is practically see-through! How am I supposed to wear my tactical vest?”

“You aren’t.” He sighed. “We have to go in unarmed anyway.”

“ _Un_ armed?”

“Yes, unarmed.” Minho turned to glare at the older. “It was _your_ idea to meet him. You should already know this stuff." Guess tactical ops didn't care about the knit pick details. They just stormed in with weapons up to their necks and expected things to go well.

Minho finished the final touches to his look, tightening the leather collar around his throat. He looked sexy as fuck and he knew it. That was the point, though -- to be irresistible. He was pleased with himself because Hojin actually looked quite good in his own outfit. A semi-sheer button down paired with slacks, an exquisite jacket and a diamond Rolex. Classy and expensive like the heir to a fortune which was exactly the part he was supposed to play.

Minho had already signed out the Mercedes from the underground garage, tossing the keys to Hojin . While the older followed the GPS, Minho made Hojin recite his fake identity repeatedly. At least he could remember the gist of it.

"Just let me do the talking." Minho decided. “You got lucky _once_ , but we both know I’m better at stuff like this. Trust me.”

He was amused at the horribly confused look on Hojin's face when he offered him the end of a leather lead. The other looked like it would burn him. 

"W-what is this?" The older's eyes were gaping.

"It's a leash." Minho tried not to laugh, using the side mirror to clasp it onto his choker. "Don't be squeamish. Take it."

"But…"

“Remember,” Minho smoothed out the lapels on Hojin's jacket and flipped a piece of the older’s hair to the correct side. “You have to exude confidence but don’t be too arrogant. I get the feeling it’s going to be tense at first. Let me handle the introductions, okay?”

Hojin fidgeted at their proximity. How adorable. That impromptu kiss must have really affected him. Minho patted the older’s cheek. “Let’s go.”

They entered the hotel, taking the elevator to the top floor bar. The lighting was dim and the lounge was full of patrons clad in black and adorned in jewels. Minho slipped an arm through Hojin's, leaning into him heavily to exhibit timidness. The older shot him a side glance but didn’t say anything. They walked to the bar and Minho slid a delicate hand across the counter, leaning forward to order.

“One Sapphire Martini please, on the rock. Make sure it's dirty.” Minho did his usual wink that he used with a bartender before reclining back on his stool and brushing his leg up the side of Hojin's. The older almost jumped a foot in the air. It was clear Hojin was stressed, snapping his head towards every sound. He guided the other to face him with a hand under his chin. Hojin was so far out of his element and it showed. “Relax, everything will be fine.”

“I feel so bare without my gun.” Hojin whispered back.

“There’s a certain beauty to being vulnerable when you're undercover.” He responded. “Defenseless but also in control of what people see. It’s thrilling to be someone I’m not.” Minho wasn’t sure why he had shared that. Perhaps to ease Hojin's conscience or maybe because it had been simmering beneath the surface for too long.

The bartender returned with a blue cocktail and a piece of paper. Minho opened it to find a room number scribbled down. Both Hojin and the mixologist watched intently as he raised the glass to his lips and downed it in one go. If he and Changbin had been there for pleasure, he definitely would have savored it but this was a mission. Every action counted. Hojin charged the drink to the organization card and the two of them stepped into the elevator. The older let out a long breath as soon as the doors closed.

"Don't relax just yet." Minho pointed out. "We're not even at the hardest part."

Hojin nodded in response, shifting his weight while his hands fidgeted with the loop of Minho's leash. If he hadn't known Hojin as one of their top killers -- maybe meeting in the outside world -- he would have found the behavior cute and the man even more so. Objectively, of course.


	7. Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hojin stiffened beside him when Jinnie rose to his feet. He was taller than what his profile said but clearly they had outdated information. Minho had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. He dropped his jaw and showed off the Sapphire sitting in the center of his tongue. Immediately, Jinnie pressed an open mouth against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have bad craving for food that I don't have in the house. Do I dare risk it?

There were guards posted outside the door and they looked Minho up and down before narrowing their eyes at Hojin. To his credit, Hojin seemed unbothered by the fact he was under such scrutinization. The older handed the paper from the bar to the nearest one, pulling Minho a little closer when the other security man wet his lips at the skin he was showing.

After the pat down and scan, they entered the suite before following the instructions and turning into the first door. Seated on a lavish couch was a young man with slicked back, blonde hair and a shirt expertly unbuttoned to show off his chest. Beside him was a beautiful boy with long legs and black hair. He looked so elegant while the first one seemed to have an unpredictable edge to him.

Based on Hojin's file, Minho already knew who was who. The photos they had were a bit old but still similar enough that it wasn't hard to tell them apart. J.One was very private and typically an underground name without a face. There were extensive measures to even meet him and not all passed the initial screening. So, there would be no current photos of him in existence because his work was dangerous. The body guards were there for a reason.

Minho bowed, prompting Hojin to as well.

"Jinnie," J.One pet the pretty male beside him, "bring me the diamond, baby."

Hojin stiffened beside him when Jinnie rose to his feet. He was taller than what his profile said but clearly they had outdated information. Minho had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. He dropped his jaw and showed off the Sapphire sitting in the center of his tongue. Immediately, Jinnie pressed an open mouth against his.

Minho enjoyed the sound of Hojin's small gasp, more than he cared to admit. His mind became hazy from the way plush lips moved against his, large hands running through his hair and up his sides. The other's tongue was licking along the roof of his mouth, blatantly avoiding the actual reason for the kiss.

The room was silent save for their smacking sounds, all attention on them as they continued to make out. After several more moments, Jinnie finally took the Sapphire diamond off his tongue and returned to J.One's side. The black haired male deposited the jewel onto a cloth in J.One's hand who folded it neatly and slipped it into his inside jacket pocket.

"Pictures don't do you justice, Kitten." The blonde praised. "I was pleased to receive your collection of photos. Jinnie quite loved them as well, though your film was what really piqued my interest."

Minho ignored Hojin's quizzical look, giving a slight bow at the compliment. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me J.One." The man insisted. "I don't need formalities from you right now, Kitten. I only prefer 'sir' when we're in bed."

"Of course." Minho complied. "As you wish."

J.One turned his eyes to Hojin. "I can already see it in your face, Mr…?"

"Im," Minho offered. "Im Jinho, heir to a company fortune."

"Mr. Im," J.One corrected. "I can tell you are wondering why it is such a difficult process just to speak with me in person."

"I would like to understand the reason." Hojin replied honestly.

Minho wanted to smack him for being so dense. If Hojin had just fucking asked _him_ in the car he could have told him and he wouldn't be bristling at the moment. He should have focused on how to teach Hojin to keep his expressions completely controlled. People like J.One could pick up on even a hairline crack in one's façade.

"I have helped many escape the fates that pursued them and as a result, I have become a target by association." J.One reclined as he continued, pulling Jinnie close with an arm. "My help does not come cheap and, therefore, I can _afford_ to let opportunities pass. I don't have a fortune to inherit because I have one that’s already mine."

Ouch. If Hojin had _actually_ been some CEO's son, it would have been a jab that cut deep. He was far from it but Minho could still feel the bite behind the words. He hoped J.One wasn't genuinely displeased with them especially after all the work he put into getting on his good side.

"Ah, I see." Hojin gave a polite smile.

"You already know what I can do for you when you seek me out, but I need to see what _you_ can offer _me_ before anything else happens." J.One concluded. "Your pet seems to know this concept well."

"Pardon me, if you will." Minho interjected, "I submitted the down payment on my own. My master was bombarded with work. Please forgive him if he is not well informed about you. That is my fault."

J.One's expression seemed to soften a little. He was either enamoured with Minho or simply easier on “pets” in general. Either way, it seemed that he still had the blonde's favor. "It is quite alright. I realize how preoccupied a businessman must be."

Hojin let out a small breath beside him, muscles still tense where Minho's hand rested in the loop of his arm. Minho made sure to flash a dazzling smile in response to J.One's leniency, not missing the way the blonde's eyes scanned his body. "I appreciate your understanding." He fluttered his eyelashes for good measure.

"Let's move on to more important matters, shall we?" J.One suggested. "Kitten, if you will go with Jinnie to the bedroom, your master and I can discuss the terms of our agreement. Once we have a contract in place, we will know the set price and collect accordingly."

Hojin's hand flew up to Minho's wrist, catching him before he could move away. He looked alarmed at the prospect of being separated but the older knew perfectly well going into it that they would be for a time. When the older reached to unhook the leash, he could see the slight panic in Hojin's eyes.

"It'll be alright, darling." Minho reassured, pulling them close to give Hojin a series of kisses along his jaw. “I’ll see you soon.”

Jinnie was in the doorway, beckoning him to follow. As the taller male closed the door, he could hear Hojin explain how he was seeking out an assassin who had tried to kill him. Minho felt himself relax a little, knowing that Hojin hadn't screwed up the story so far.

Jinnie pushed him to sit on the bed, climbing into his lap and guiding him to lean back on his hands. Minho blinked up at him with a mixture of innocence and awe. Jinnie seemed to eat it up.

"How did someone so beautiful end up as a pet for a bumbling CEO spawn?" Jinnie asked, moving forward to place a peck on the corner of his mouth. "You would have made it big in the underground scene."

"I was gifted to him." He said simply, tilting his head back so Jinnie could have better access to this throat.

Plump lips sucked at and moved along the skin of his neck, fingers secured themselves in the nape of his hair while another set dipped teasingly below his waistband. Jinnie shifted his hips, dragging them slowly against his. He dropped to his elbows, bucking up into the friction.

"Not so fast, pretty kitty." Jinnie chided, pinning his hips against the mattress with large hands. "He likes to be here when you fall apart."

Minho whined, squirming a little beneath the other. He wanted to convey desperation even if he wasn't actually there yet. Jinnie was breathtaking but he tried not to let himself get too lost in pleasure during a mission. With Chan, things were different and he hadn't been in any imminent danger. Sure, Chan was stronger than him but his ex-assignment wasn't trained to kill. It was entirely possible that Jinnie was. He really didn't have a whole lot of information on these two. Whatever he found was mostly about how to get in contact with them.

It felt like a lifetime of teasing had passed. Jinnie was really getting him worked up and he was getting a tad bit impatient. He wanted to touch Jinnie too but the other had already made it clear that he wasn't allowed to -- not without J.One in the room. _Finally_ , the door opened and the blonde man stepped in.

Jinnie perked up, moving off of Minho as the newcomer made his way towards them.

J.One walked around the bed, hungrily taking in the sight of him spread out. Minho actually felt shivers run through him. It had been awhile since he'd had a stranger stare at him with so much raw _desire_. Sure, Chan and Changbin had always looked at him like he was their whole world but they weren’t strangers. It was exciting to have both Jinnie and J.One’s attention on him. 

J.One unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it onto a nearby chair. He could feel Jinnie’s chest against his back, slipping his shirt over his head from behind while J.One reached for his shorts.

“Are you going to be a good little kitty for us?”


	8. Turning Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck, Minho.” Hojin grumbled, releasing an exasperated breath and running a hand through his wet hair.
> 
> “You’re avoiding me.” Minho crossed his arms. “Don’t partners usually work together?”
> 
> “I’ve had a lot on my mind.” The older shrugged. “Sorry if I can’t give you my undivided attention like Changbin does.”
> 
> Minho grit his teeth in response. “Don’t try to change the subject.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope everyone is staying safe and sane!

Minho trusted Hojin about as far as he could throw him -- which wasn’t very far. His partner had felt closed off ever since they had returned from their most recent undercover operation. Hojin seemed like he was avoiding Minho and stopped joining him for meals. He was, admittedly, a bit irritated. He had slept with two men, filmed himself masturbating, and sent a stockpile of lewd pictures all for one of _Hojin's_ leads and now his partner wasn’t talking to him. What kind of bull shit was that?

Obviously he wasn’t opposed to sex during a mission but, still, what the hell. He had honestly never been with two people at once so that was a bit new to him but he sucked it up like a champ and went through with it. At least it had been really fucking good. One of the top three fucks of his life; that was for sure. He didn’t even have to act as if he was enjoying himself. Nonetheless, Hojin had essentially obligated him to put out and then didn’t even tell him everything about the conversation with J.One. Unfair if you ask him.

After the first couple of days, Minho came to a conclusion. Hojin had used him to strike a deal and was going to go off the grid at the first chance he got. If his partner disappeared via J.One, there was almost no way Minho would be able to find him. Then he would lose his opportunity to take out the rogue. So, Minho made sure that Hojin wasn’t alone for long periods of time. He followed the older around base, sometimes making his presence known and sometimes not. Of course, Minho couldn’t just outright accuse Hojin of plotting an escape. He had to play his cards right or Changbin would come home to a partially emptied room -- if the younger ever came home at all -- because Hojin was definitely capable of killing him.

Hojin stuck to his routine. Eat, workout, research, eat, train, research, eat, shower, sleep, repeat. For some reason, it really rubbed Minho the wrong way that the older was going about his day normally. Hojin even talked to other operatives like nothing was wrong. Everytime Minho tried to strike up a conversation, though, his partner would barely contribute before muttering an excuse and leaving the room. It was time to pull out his ace.

Hojin had just finished showering and was walking past Minho’s room when he snatched the older from the hallway. If he wasn’t so pissed, he would have laughed at the sight of Hojin getting in a defensive combat stance with nothing but a shirt and a towel around his waist.

“What the fuck, Minho.” Hojin grumbled, releasing an exasperated breath and running a hand through his wet hair.

“You’re avoiding me.” Minho crossed his arms. “Don’t partners usually work _together_?”

“I’ve had a lot on my mind.” The older shrugged. “Sorry if I can’t give you my undivided attention like Changbin does.”

Minho grit his teeth in response. “Don’t try to change the subject.”

“Okay, I won't.” Hojin raised his hands in surrender. “I’m not very good at working with other people. I’m really more of a solo operative.”

“Tactical ops work in teams.” He countered.

“Yeah,” Hojin scoffed. “I’m a unit _leader_. I do the research and strategize on my own. Then my team carries out their orders.”

“So, I’m just supposed to be one of your bitches to boss around?” He spat, getting into Hojin's face. “Is that the problem?”

“No,” The older argued. “I just don’t know how to work with someone as an equal.”

“You’ve had hunting partners before.” What a bull shit excuse.

“Yeah, we were never at the same level. Either he was the lead or I was.” Hojin sighed. “I only know how to give orders or take them. So, I’m sorry if I’m a shit partner.”

“That’s the worst lie I’ve ever heard.”

Hojin clenched his fists, jaw set at his accusation. “I’m not lying.”

“Whatever.” Minho rolled his eyes, turning away.

There was a strong grip on his chin, forcing them to face each other again. “I’m telling the truth.”

Minho smiled to himself internally. He had Hojin right where he wanted him. With a move he had learned in combat training, Minho knocked the older off his feet and slammed him onto his own bed. It was a standard move that shouldn't have worked on someone as skilled as Hojin , but clearly his partner hadn't been expecting him to use physical force. Hojin looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to get back on his feet. Minho already had his own shirt off, getting into the older’s lap and cupping his face.

“What are you doi--” Hojin's words were cut off when their lips met.

The tight grip on his waist made him hold his breath. Minho wasn’t sure if the older would try to throw him onto the floor or not. As he began to circle his hips, though, Hojin's muscles loosened and he felt the kiss start to be reciprocated. There was a set of fingers threading themselves in his hair while the other dropped to knead one of his thighs. He took the next step, licking at the seam of his partner’s mouth before feeding his tongue in. Hojin's body continued to lose tension the longer they made out.

He had a hand splayed against the older’s chest, feeling Hojin's pecs through the fabric of his shirt. Muscles were _such_ a turn on for him. Minho fumbled to undo his pants, peeling them off as Hojin untucked his towel. He was back to straddling the older, lining up their lengths as he realigned their mouths. Hojin inhaled sharply as Minho wrapped a hand loosely around them, just to tease a little, and thumbing at the older's slit. Without warning Hojin flipped them, caging him against his own mattress with thick arms.

"Are we really doing this?" The other checked, an incredulous look on his face.

"If you want to." Minho squeezed one of his partner's biceps, appreciatively. "Lube and condoms are in the top drawer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a rough ride because this storyline turned out way more complex than it was supposed to be.


	9. To Savor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could hear you the whole time that night we saw J.One." Hojin confessed quietly. Perhaps that had been the cause of the weird air between them. "I know I shouldn't have been listening, but ever since then I can't stop thinking about it… About you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A double update? Yes, because it is the only thing able to distract me from the chaos that is my life.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

Hojin paused for a moment, thinking it over before reaching for his side table. Minho let his legs fall open, invitingly. The other cursed at the sight, popping the cap open and coating his long fingers in lubricant. Minho stroked himself as the older began to finger him, reaching much farther than he was used to. They kissed sloppily, sweat already forming on his skin. At the feeling of Hojin pressing into his prostate he mewled in delight. The older groaned in response.

"I could hear you the whole time that night we saw J.One." Hojin confessed quietly. Perhaps _that_ had been the cause of the weird air between them. "I know I shouldn't have been listening, but ever since then I can't stop thinking about it… About you."

"Have you touched yourself to the thought of me?" He asked, riding the three fingers stuffed inside of him.

" _Fuck_ , yeah. I have. Almost everyday " Hojin sped up his hand, curling to make him see stars every so often. "I get off to the memory of your moans."

Hojin was shit at dirty talk but his honesty still did something for Minho. He liked the straight forwardness, especially after being evaded for days. Hojin's eyes seemed so earnest as he stretched Minho around a fourth finger in preparation for his thick, long dick. It would make the prospect of sleeping with his cohort captain somewhat more bearable. The fact that the older was also his type in terms of physicality definitely helped as well. He would never admit it out loud but he was maybe possibly anticipating the feeling of their bodies moving together.

"Damn _shit_ , j-just fuck me already." He pleaded, thighs closing around the older's wrist as his mouth fell open from the intense pressure inside of him.

"Want me that bad, huh?" Hojin gave him a smile and rammed his fingers in one last time. "I've wanted you for so long. Why don't you be a good kitten and roll over for me?"

Minho felt his face heat up. Okay, scratch his earlier comment. Somehow that was hotter than it should have been. He wasn't sure if it was the pet name or the way Hojin manhandled him onto his stomach that had brought the blush to his cheeks. Either way, it sent electricity down his arms and he raised his ass eagerly.

Hojin took a moment to roll the condom on before wide palms rested against Minho’s hips, holding him up when his legs wobbled from the sheer girth entering him. He choked on his next breath, burying his head into his sheets and feeling his abdomen spasm from the pleasure. His eyelids fluttered shut as his partner began to thrust at a steady pace. Holy fucking shit. There was something unnaturally good about the way Hojin felt inside of him. It was all too much but still not enough.

"Faster." He murmured.

"We'll go at _my_ speed, kitten." Hojin warned. "Or not at all."

"Fuck you." He shot back. "If you can't make me feel good, then just pull out now."

It wasn’t a _serious_ threat, but he did genuinely want more. Minho pushed himself up, only to be held down by a hand against the nape of his neck.

"I'll make you feel good, kitten." Hojin purred lowly in his ear. "Don't worry. I've waited too long to rush through this. I'm going to savor every moment."

He gasped as the older adjusted the angle, causing his eyes to roll back as his sweet spot became subjected to ruthless abuse. He clawed at the bed frantically, crying out uncontrollably.

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit_." He could barely catch his breath, arching his spine so Hojin could go even deeper.

"Am I better than _him_?" Hojin pressed. "Do I fuck you better than Changbin?"

Minho bit his bottom lip and whined. He was too close to form any coherent thoughts. Hojin repositioned him onto his back, staring down at him with a look Minho could only compare to sheer hunger. He shivered, letting his body go taut and his toes curl. Tears sprang to his eyes and sparks shot up his skin.

Just before he hit his peak, Hojin squeezed the base of his cock _hard_. The pleasure began to fizzle out and he gave a weak attempt to pry Hojin's grip off. He felt himself start to plummet.

Minho pressed the side of his face into the mattress, turned towards the bed that had been empty for too long. What was he doing? He was getting dicked down by Hojin in the same room he and Changbin had explored each other's bodies -- mapping out their pleasure points, and discovering what made the other tick -- over and over. Hojin was kneeling in a place where Changbin had been countless times before, in a position that was familiar for them.

He couldn't wait to be with Changbin again. No one could ever light Minho up the way he could. Nobody else knew the real Minho like Changbin did because he hardly ever showed it. He couldn't get ahead of himself, though. False hope was far worse than a hard pill to swallow.

He didn't even know if Changbin was still alive or not. The details of a top secret mission were always classified for lower ranking operatives. Eventually, the unused bunk would be cleaned out and that was the nearest thing to closure that his level would receive.

Suddenly, Changbin's absence hit him like a train and he wanted to cry but he couldn't. Not with his number one suspect between his legs and watching his face closely. He needed to be tougher than that. He needed to not forget his mission. Find the rogue; kill the rogue. Minho needed to bait Hojin into believing they had something because he’d let his guard down and then it was only a matter of time until he slipped up. Changbin would be upset, but he'd understand if he knew.

" _F-Fuck_ , you do. You feel so good." Minho agreed. "So much better."

It wasn't a total lie. Hojin felt great inside him, he had to admit. He wasn't the best he’d ever had but he was definitely one of the better ones. It'd be almost impossible to compete with the way Changbin always made him effortlessly fall apart or even the way Chan used to make him feel like he was in heaven -- but Hojin didn't have to know that.

“Good, kitten.”

The older immediately released the harsh grip, pistoning into him at a superhuman speed and crashing their lips together. Hojin had an arm under him, pulling him even closer than he thought possible. Minho could hardly breathe with the other's tongue so far down his throat, but he didn't think he minded as long as he was getting fucked. He froze when he felt a hand on his cock again, momentarily alarmed until Hojin began jerking him off in time with his movements.

"Holy shit." He gasped, muscles tightening and senses being overloaded with a mind blowing static.

He trembled like he had been electrocuted as he spilled between them. Hojin didn't stop even when he whimpered, chasing his own high with short, rapid strokes. One final slam of his hips and he was shuddering through a climax. The older tied off the condom, wiped Minho with his towel and flopped down right beside him. The only noise in the room was their overlapping, heavy breaths and the guilt screaming in his ears.


	10. Just Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It became a bit of an unspoken routine. They still researched separately, returned to discussing their findings over meals, and then fucked after Hojin's scheduled shower. They really hadn't talked about it but the older never rejected Minho's advances when he'd stop him in the hallway. So, they'd fall into bed together and Hojin would sleep away the haze until he was fully functional again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I just need to post what I have written otherwise I'm going to end up redoing it over and over.  
> .  
> Why do you think the next part of Resolve has taken me so long? Because I keep rewriting it lol  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> If you're shocked about the triple update, I'm just going to let you know that I'm in the same boat. Also, I apologize in advance for any typos. These past two weeks have been crazy.

It became a bit of an unspoken routine. They still researched separately, returned to discussing their findings over meals, and then fucked after Hojin's scheduled shower. They really hadn't talked about it but the older never rejected Minho's advances when he'd stop him in the hallway. So, they'd fall into bed together and Hojin would sleep away the haze until he was fully functional again.

Slowly, it morphed into a little more. They started working together for a portion of the day. Hojin began to teach Minho new things about their system, convince him to train at the same time, or they'd go to the shooting range together. It seemed as if the older just wanted to spend more and more time with him. Honestly, Minho didn't mind in the least bit. He'd been lonely. Working on a hunting assignment usually was in general, but not having Changbin home made it even worse.

Hojin still acted odd whenever Minho mentioned J.One but at least the other was no longer avoiding him. Maybe he’d be able to pull it out of the older within time. At the moment, it didn’t seem like he needed to worry too much about Hojin trying to disappear. His partner was a total creature of habit and nothing seemed to indicate any deviation. Normally, Minho would open his room when he knew the older would be passing by but he had gotten distracted at the computer that day.

He had been looking into three new suspects recently and lost track of time reading through a past mission. It was partly so he could have something to talk about with Hojin at meals and partly because the more he slept with the older, the less Minho wanted him to be the rogue. It wasn't like he was developing feelings or anything, but he was becoming rather fond of his awkward cohort captain.

He was only about four minutes late but Hojin was already waiting outside his door. Upon seeing him, though, his partner perked up and pulled him in for a kiss almost immediately. Minho could feel his cheeks tingle. They had never kissed outside of his room, aside from their first when he had initiated it at the nightclub. He let the older's tongue in, eyes fluttering shut as hands ran up under his shirt. Minho could feel Hojin's desire seeping through his skin.

He fumbled for the pin pad, struggling to type in his code as Hojin held his face in place only to devour him more. After a few failed attempts, the door clicked open and Hojin pushed him back into his room. The older maneuvered them, pressing him against the door to deepen the kiss somehow even more. He heard it shut from the force of their bodies. He laughed at how eager Hojin always was, tossing his head back as the older began to go down on him.

Hojin's hands felt so nice on his thighs and he really liked Hojin's lips around him as the older was surprisingly good at giving head. Hojin had already opened his pants and was mouthing wetly over the front of his underwear, squeezing his ass and pulling him even closer.

He had just begun to comb through the other's semi-dried hair when an indescribable pain spread in his chest. He felt the air leave his lungs and his knees buckled. Hojin's reflexes kicked in to steady him before he could completely collapse.

"What's wrong?" Hojin asked, getting back onto his feet to cup his jaw with one hand.

He couldn't form any words. Couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Changbin's half of the room was empty, spotless and void of any proof that someone had lived there beside him for almost his whole life. He let out a pathetic noise, tears already dripping off his chin.

Hojin glanced behind himself before saying, "Oh, _kitten_. I'm so sorry."

Hojin held him that night as he went through such a roller coaster of grief and anger. He was angry with their lot in life. Changbin should have never been sent on such a dangerous mission. He was a sniper. He should have been far from the action. He should have been tucked safely away on the rooftop of a faraway building. He should have never gone. He should have stayed in bed with Minho and asked for a different assignment. He should have done a lot of things but going wasn't one of them.

His sobs had finally died down but Hojin was still rubbing his back soothingly. He felt so lifeless and empty. Changbin had been killed in action and he hadn't even given the younger a good-bye kiss or said, "I love you." Not like things would have turned out differently but at least Changbin would have died knowing how much Minho loved him. It was always the younger's wish to hear him say it out loud and he couldn't even do that despite everything Changbin had always done for him.

It took about a week for him to be able to pretend like he was normal. Hojin didn’t think he was ready but they both knew he had already taken too much time away from the case. His partner checked in on him during meals, sneaking him a sandwich or something. He barely ate or drank anything. He just wanted to sleep because it was easier than being awake. Everytime he opened his eyes, he could see the painful reminder that Changbin was never coming back.

The only thing that could remotely take his mind off the gaping hole in his heart, was being fucked by Hojin. The older had originally denied Minho’s first attempt at initiating sex, but it had only made him cry -- everything seemed to.

“Please, Hojin.” He begged, clinging to the taller one and trying to bring him down onto the mattress. “I’ve been so numb. I, I just--just need to feel something.”

“Minho,” Hojin tried to soothe him with gentle touches to his tear stained cheeks. “I don’t think that’s going to help.”

“No, it will.” He insisted, pressing his face into Hojin's neck. “Anything will. Please, help me Hojin. I don’t want to live like this. It hurts too much.”

“I don’t think it’s what you need right now.”

“It is, I promise.” Minho blinked up pleadingly at the older with wet eyes. “Can we just try, please? For me -- for your kitten?”

“Alright,” Hojin sighed. “We can but you have to promise that you’ll tell me if you’re not ready. We can stop whenever.”

“Th-thank you.” Minho whispered, shutting his eyes when his partner brought their lips together.

Hojin was right. It wasn’t what he needed, but he didn’t care. He needed Changbin and clearly that wasn’t going to happen. So, he choked down the lump in his throat and kissed the next best thing. The other touched him gently like he was fragile, handling him carefully as if he would break -- which was a ridiculous notion, because he was already so broken.

He let the older guide him to lie back, allowing himself to be undressed. Hojin looked down at him with concern, watching him closely for any indication that he didn’t want it. Minho made sure to convey that he did, even if he wasn’t _actually_ sure on the inside. It was unhealthy and he knew it, letting Hojin in while he was so vulnerable. Yet he did it again and again.

Their fingers were interlaced not even six inches away from his face. Hojin's thick ones barely fit between his and the older’s palm reached well below his wrist. He was on his stomach, trying to focus on the way Hojin fucked him and not on the way his heart still ached. He let out a strained cry, shuddering as his partner wrapped a fist around his length. He couldn’t come without being touched anymore. His head was always too preoccupied to genuinely lose himself during sex.

Part of him felt bad for Hojin , who was merely being used to help him cope. At the same time, the older didn’t seem to mind fucking him into his mattress multiple times a day. If they were to get caught, though, they would surely receive some form of punishment. It was evident they were spending more time in bed than working on their case. Hojin was more concerned about his well being than getting in trouble, always trying to pleasure him so he couldn’t overthink. It helped to a degree and he greatly appreciated it. Hojin managed to reach so deep. Every. Single. Time. Whether it was with his fingers, cock, or _tongue_. Regardless, it was enough to make his mind cloudy and it dulled the pain for a bit.


	11. Searing Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was even harder knowing that everytime he saw Changbin in his dreams, Minho would have to shoot him. Part of him would have preferred the original memory except he got to touch his long time love -- even if it wasn’t real.

Things weren’t good, hardly even okay, but they were getting better. Hojin insisted that only time would help. It didn’t. He still missed Changbin and he was even starting to miss Chan again. His state of mind was deteriorating and all he could do was pretend like it wasn’t. Every time he shut his eyes, he would see one of them. They haunted his dreams now -- sometimes in the same night and sometimes not.

He couldn’t handle it when the nightmares began. Initially, it was just a replay of him shooting Chan but it soon morphed into something far worse. Like a virus, the memory evolved. The first time it did, he had woken to the remnants of his own scream. Slowly, Changbin invaded the scene until Minho’s last moments with Chan were spent entirely with the late sniper. Almost everything else was the same as it had occurred in real life, only his lover was switched out. It hurt to see Changbin in such a domestic setting. Too often had he wished that they could have been living under normal circumstances.

It was even harder knowing that everytime he saw Changbin in his dreams, Minho would have to shoot him. Part of him would have preferred the original memory except he got to touch his long time love -- even if it wasn’t real. The final adaptation of the nightmare left him confused and a little queasy.

Everything had been going like normal. Changbin had pulled him upstairs, they had finished with a lazy make out. Changbin carried him down to the kitchen and Minho began cooking. It was pretty much exactly the same up until dream Changbin varied from his typical lines.

“Let it burn.” Changbin began, like usual. “I don’t want to ruin the mood but there’s something I have to tell you.”

Minho felt himself freeze, whirling around to look at the other. Changbin had so much worry in his eyes.

“Be careful around him, Min.” The sniper warned. “Don’t let your guard down. Don’t trust him”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, cautiously. “Who?”

“That’s classified.”

“ _Changbin_ ,” Minho’s heart was starting to get faster. “It’s _me_. You can tell me.”

“I just don’t want you getting in trouble for knowing something you’re not supposed to.”

He let out a panicked, half laugh at the familiar words. “You can’t change my dream like this and not _tell_ me what’s going on.”

“I’m just part of your dream, Min. A figment of your imagination.” Changbin stated, words hitting harder than he cared to acknowledge. “I’m not giving you any new information.”

“Why now, though?” He pressed.

Changbin opened his mouth to respond, unable to get even a single word out before a gun went off. The light left Changbin’s eyes and he crumbled to the ground with a thud. Minho ducked behind the nearest cabinet, getting goosebumps at the sound of boots walking across the tile. His nearest concealed weapon was too far for him to reach without being caught. The footsteps stopped but he could still feel the stranger’s presence. A familiar voice echoed in his kitchen.

“Why are you hiding from me, kitten?”

He sat up in a cold sweat with hands shaking, shallow breaths, and a twisted feeling in his gut. He rubbed his face in an attempt to erase the image of Hojin standing over Changbin’s body. It didn’t work and he found himself whimpering into his own palms.

“Huh?” Hojin blinked groggily beside him. “It’s alright, kitten. I’ve got you. Don’t worry, I’m here.”

He tried his best not to feel sick when Hojin curled an arm around him and pulled him back under the sheets.

It wasn’t fair. Minho knew it wasn’t fair to Hojin . The older had clearly developed feelings for him. It was evident in the way Hojin had been taking care of him, changing his routine in order to fill Minho’s needs. He viewed Minho as more than just a case partner or, perhaps wanted to be more. Yet there was Minho, reopening Hojin's profile again and again.

_I_ _’m not giving you any new information._

His suspicions of Hojin had migrated to the back of his mind with everything going on. He was purposefully not focusing his attention on his partner anymore because he was afraid of being alone again. He couldn’t let such a trivial fear outweigh his gut feeling, though. Hojin was hiding something and he needed to find out what it was before it was too late and the rogue was out of reach.

Someone a few chairs over spilled their water, scrambling to sop it up with their jacket before the puddle reached the monitor -- keyboard already soaked. Minho watched quietly from his seat as the room supervisor appeared. The operative bowed deeply, apologizing for not tightening the cap on his bottle enough. At first, things seemed like they weren’t that bad until the supervisor’s walking stick crackled with blue electricity. He held his breath as the operative received his punishment, looking away until the screaming stopped.

The man on the ground was still breathing but Minho could clearly see the fresh burns from the prongs of the taser against his neck. Like a vampire bite from one of the movies he had watched with Chan. Something clicked in his mushy brain, which was a miracle in itself, and he suddenly remembered the burn on Hojin's rib cage. He still hadn’t seen it up close, despite the amount of times he and Hojin had fucked. Only recently had he been able to get the older to take his shirt off during sex.

It had been a rough day, mentally, and all he wanted to do was feel skin against his. So, when Hojin had been flush against his back, he had begged his partner to get rid of the fabric between them. In retrospect, he could sense the hesitation but he was too desperate to realize it in the moment. Now, he was positive he knew the reason. He needed to see that mark. He had felt like it was significant the first time he had gotten a glimpse of it. If it was what he suspected, then everything would be over by the end of the night. The hunt would be finished and he would have killed the rogue.

“Off,” he demanded. “Take this off, please. Your kitten wants to feel everything.”

The older choked a little, looking at him incredulously. “Everything?”

He nodded, making sure his eyes were large and irresistible. He tugged on the article of clothing until his partner pulled away to slip it over his head. Immediately, Minho dragged his hands down Hojin's front, palming at the definition of his abs. He glanced down when he felt a different texture, realizing that he was brushing over the mark. The skin was slightly raised, dark and rougher. Before he could make out what it was, Hojin had tilted his head back up and captured his lips in a searing kiss.


	12. Shoot Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glanced over, taking the opportunity to look carefully at the scar. The lines were a bit faded but Minho could still identify their organization's logo seared into Hojin's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure you all are ready for this. I'm not and I'm the one who wrote it.

He had almost forgotten how satisfying it was to be filled, shifting slowly so nothing leaked out of him. Up until that point, Hojin had always been covered before entering him. If he wanted the older's body to be completely bare, then it only made sense that every part was, right? It seemed like a fair trade off, though, but maybe that was just Minho's brain justifying things that didn't need to be.

He wasn't sleeping with anyone other than Hojin and, with the current status of his mental health, he probably wasn't going to be letting someone else fuck him any time soon either. Even if the Leaders ordered him to stop, he wasn't sure he could. He had grown to rely on Hojin's comfort and his touch which only made what he was about to do more difficult -- but it had to be done.

He glanced over, taking the opportunity to look carefully at the scar. The lines were a bit faded but Minho could still identify their organization's logo seared into Hojin's side. He usually only _heard_ about people receiving them but hadn't actually seen one up close before. Burns were a normal punishment but _branding_ was reserved for those who had questionable loyalty. It was a permanent reminder of whom they belonged to and a warning to others.

Minho needed to comb through the facts. Hojin was part of a rescue mission that had failed to save an intelligence operative. Clearly whatever had happened wasn’t grounds to terminate the whole team so, whatever had gone wrong could have been caused by an accident. Or, maybe...sabotage. The case was sealed and Hojin denied being on it, but that operative in the dining hall had looked _terrified_ of him hearing her when he had entered.

The weapons dealer Minho had actually been looking into frequented the same nightclub Hojin did. While they were there, Hojin had been recognized by the bartender but insisted that it was just a mix up. Then, he had ordered something he didn’t like despite saying that he went to clubs specifically for the drinks. Later, Hojin lied straight through his teeth like it was the easiest thing in the world. However, he claimed to have never done it before.

Then came the whole J.One ordeal where he had a “lead” that required a lot from Minho, only to not share any information afterwards. Hojin avoided him for almost a week only to admit that he had been lusting after Minho for some time. Now this. A blatant symbol of flawed loyalty stamped onto the older’s rib cage. Something that had been healed for awhile but wasn’t public knowledge.

How did someone with Hojin's reputation end up with the mark of a traitor. His cohort captain had been caught doing _something_. Why did the Leaders put him on a hunting case then? Surely there was a record of his branding somewhere that would tell them what Minho had found out the hard way -- Hojin wasn’t to be trusted.

Minho stretched his arms above his head, pretending to loosen his muscles and forcing himself to yawn for added effect. Hojin didn't react, peacefully resting beside him. Minho’s hand fit between the slats of his headboard, curling around the glock he had concealed there. With a smooth transitional movement, he was perched on his knees with his weapon drawn and aimed at Hojin's temple. At the sound of his gun cocking, the older blinked up at him.

"After all that, you still think I’m the rogue." Hojin pursed his lips.

_Still_.

Had Hojin known the whole time?

"Well, yes." Minho was, admittedly, thrown off by Hojin's reaction but he couldn’t show it. “I can’t ignore the evidence just because we’ve been sleeping together.”

“There is no evidence.” The older deadpanned.

“Then why wouldn’t you tell me about your meeting with J.One?” Minho wasn’t going to be thrown that easily.

“There was _nothing_ to tell.” His partner barked back indignantly. “I told him I was looking for an assassin and asked if anyone had come to him recently. He told me that he hadn’t been contacted so I asked him to keep me informed if someone did. Then, we shook on it and he went into the bedroom to have sex with you. That’s it.”

“That was a stupid as shit reason and you know it.” He narrowed his eyes. “Do you expect me to believe you?”

“So, you’re saying that you think it’s me because of that _one_ thing?”

“Of course not.” Minho scoffed. “There are a bunch of facts that stack up against you.”

Hojin raised his eyebrows. “Care to share?”

“Not really.” He couldn’t be stupid. “Wouldn’t want you to destroy my evidence in case you somehow make it out of this.”

“Then how can you accuse me? We’re _partners_.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Minho laughed ironically. “We only actually worked together _twice_ on this case the whole time. You were so focused on training and whatnot. I had to let you fuck me just to get you to even talk to me again.”

"I’ve only been training like crazy because we're hunting a _compromised operative_ , Minho.” Hojin huffed, more annoyed than alarmed with the gun still trained on him. “I already told you that we need to be at the top of our game. We can't trust anyone anymore. Everyone's a suspect."

Minho wet his lips before challenging the older. "Am _I_ a suspect?"

"At one point the Leaders thought you were, but you proved yourself on your last solo mission." Hojin lifted a hand to gesture.

“Keep your hands still.” He ordered. The other rolled his eyes but complied, nonetheless.

“This is ridiculous, Min. You _know_ I’m not the rogue.”

"I _don_ 't know that." He argued.

“Do you think I would have taken care of you the way I did if I was?” Hojin looked a bit hurt, but he couldn’t trust that either. “If I was rogue, I would have fucking bolted the moment you stopped getting out of bed.”

"Shut up, I need to think.”

He was still on the fact that Chan’s case _had_ been a test and he had passed. He didn't feel a sense of accomplishment like he used to when he was just a rookie being praised for a kill. He still felt empty inside. He would never see Changbin again and Chan had still died at his hand. There was no glory in the trail of blood laid out behind him. Just a stupid, childish hope that Changbin had somehow survived whatever he had faced in his final moments and was still out there trying to find his way home. Wishful thinking. He knew the Leaders never made a mistake. Changbin’s side of the room was empty because he was undeniably dead.

Minho wondered if he himself would be, as well -- especially if Hojin was telling the truth. What would happen to him? What was the penalty for falsely accusing another operative? Acid? Electrocution? He didn’t want to find out. He didn’t think he was going to, though, because he had so many indicators that Hojin wasn’t as picture perfect as everyone thought. Perhaps if he presented his argument to the Leaders, they would let him off with a warning for the simple misunderstanding. Still, he feared his fate if he was wrong. He couldn’t be wrong. Now was not the time to panic but he was pretty fucking close.

"I knew it was all too good to be true." Hojin half-laughed, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm such a fucking dumbass to think you were being genuine. I’ve spent day after day making sure you’re alright and eating. I’ve given you everything you’ve asked for only to find out the truth.”

"What are you talking about?" He frowned.

"I'm talking about us." Hojin spat. "The kisses, the touches, the sex. I thought it all meant something -- I thought _we_ had something -- or maybe I just hoped it did. I should've known better. Even when he’s gone Changbin will always be in the way.”

He could feel the lump in his throat getting thicker. “You’re stalling.”

“I’m really not.” The other insisted, sitting up abruptly. “There’s nothing I can do or say because I don’t know why you’re convinced it’s me in the first place. Either shoot me or tell me.”


	13. To Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not mad, kitten.”
> 
> “Don’t call me that.”
> 
> “A simple mistake, really.” His partner seemed too at ease lounging on the wrong end of a gun. “I forgive you for falsely accusing me.”

Minho hesitated. Did he really want to reveal everything he had or was he going to kill his partner without hearing him out? He didn’t want either to be honest. In the beginning, he had thought it would be satisfying when he finally confronted Hojin about it all. Needless to say, he wasn’t feeling that way in the least bit. He was still trying to get past how Hojin already knew that he was Minho’s main suspect.

“You didn’t think this through at all, did you?” Hojin baited.

“I thought I told you to shut the fuck up.” He growled back.

“I’m not mad, kitten.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“A simple mistake, really.” His partner seemed too at ease lounging on the wrong end of a gun. “I forgive you for falsely accusing me.”

Minho considered shooting him just to wipe the arrogant look off his face, but the consequence of murdering another operative was death.

“Why don’t you present your evidence to me so I can _debunk_ your theory?” Hojin quirked an eyebrow. “Hm?”

He was probably going to seriously regret it, but he couldn’t bring himself to fire without being absolutely sure. “You lied to me in the nightclub.”

“About the drink?”

“About that and the bartender recognizing you.”

“So what.” The older shrugged. “You lied to me about our target. I thought it’d make things interesting, and it did.”

“I was investigating _you_ ,” Minho explained. “I couldn’t just tell you everything.”

“I know. Did you enjoy the wild goose chase I gave you?”

“Y-you planted evidence?” He knit his eyebrows together.

“Not particularly.” Hojin answered. “I just made sure some of the things I told you didn’t exactly line up with what you knew. It was supposed to catch your attention and get you fixated on the details that didn’t make sense.”

“So, it was a distraction.”

“Think of it more like a test.” Hojin corrected. “Something to gauge your potential in this sector. I’m to report your performance to the Elite who will evaluate you based on whether you picked up on my suspicious behavior or not. Which you did.”

“Are you saying I passed?”

“With flying colors, kitten.”

He scowled. “Were we even supposed to be _looking_ for the rogue? Or is that all made up?” 

“No, the rogue is real and he’s already killed off two of the other teams.” Hojin revealed. “That information is, of course, classified at your level. Typically, I wouldn’t repeat it but your interaction with J.One is the whole reason why we knew where to look. For that reason, I don’t mind sharing. It will be our little secret, yeah?”

“That makes no sense.” Minho was getting frustrated. “Why would they trust _you_ with that information when you’ve been branded for disloyalty?”

“I wasn’t branded for that,” His partner elaborated. “I got it done because every Elite has one.”

The older seemed to wait for it to sink in. “Y-You’re an Elite?” He faltered.

“Yes, kitten.” Hojin smiled at him. “It’s not really public knowledge and I’d like it to stay that way.”

“B-but,” Minho was at a loss. “How? When?”

“I joined their ranks a little over two years ago.”

“What about that failed tactical ops rescue mission, then?” 

“It didn't fail, it was a success.” Hojin seemed amused and it kind of made his blood boil.

Minho was still _so_ confused, though. “But that intelligence operative…”

“Was meant to be killed.” The older stated with finality. “He was compromised. The others were told it was a rescue but I was sent to terminate him.”

Minho’s head was spinning with all the new information. It was clear that Hojin had been at least six steps ahead of him the whole time. He had really underestimated his partner who was, essentially, undercover within their own organization. They were so close in age that it hadn’t even crossed Minho’s mind that Hojin had been chosen to advance into the Elite. He didn’t think it was possible.

Most Elite had at least ten more years of experience under their belts before even getting a shot at the exam. All the uncertainty and the cluelessness had been feigned. Minho had been played for a fool and he couldn’t believe it. Hojin was part of the Elite which meant that he had the authority to punish operatives. What would be the retribution for holding an Elite at gunpoint?

“Don’t look so scared, kitten.” Hojin slowly reached for Minho’s weapon. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He let the handle of his gun go as the older took it away, dropping it on the ground beside his bed. Hojin moved closer before surging forward to kiss him, gentle and with more feelings than he had most likely meant to convey. Then again, Hojin had been merely pretending to slip up the whole time.

"You're so beautiful." Was murmured against his lips. “It’d be a shame to scar you.”

Minho felt himself flinch at the implication. He didn’t want to be convicted but he knew he already was. “I-I’m sorry.” He apologized, timidly. “I only did what I thought I was supposed to.”

“I know, sweet kitty.” The older cooed, wiping a stray tear off his cheek. “It’ll be alright. I’m not going to punish you like I would typically with others.”

Minho wasn’t sure if that meant he was going to get off easy or have to succumb to something worse. He hoped for the former but expected the latter. His eyes squeezed shut at the long fingers suddenly wrapping around his throat.


	14. Something Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is something wrong, kitten?” The older one questioned.
> 
> “N-No.”
> 
> “Don’t lie.” Minho shrank at the stern tone. He didn’t want to make things worse for himself.

Minho obediently rode Hojin until he was well beyond sobbing. He couldn't form any words between the short, stuttered breaths he tried to take. His muscles were on fire and his legs trembled. He could hardly see the older through the tears but that didn't matter. What did was that Hojin could see every move of his hips.

It would have been kind of hot if Minho hadn’t been so ashamed. It wasn’t something he was supposed to enjoy, but rather meant to put him in his place. Once the older had been satisfied, he was abruptly told to stop and get dressed. Hojin forced his hips to still before he could orgasm, moving him off and giving him a time limit to get ready. Minho had been on the edge but he silenced himself and didn’t whine.

Minho was curled into himself on the plane. They were using the organization's jet, a perk of Hojin's status. His partner kept a hand on his thigh, massaging his muscles encouragingly. The older leaned over to connect their mouths, pushing a tongue in immediately. It didn’t completely relax him but it did distract him from acknowledging their altitude. He had an inexplicable fear of heights that sent him into a spiral of anxiety and stress. He usually took medicine to knock himself out but Hojin had said that the flight was too short and wouldn’t wear off in time for him to use a gun. So, he had obediently put the pills back into the bottle on his nightstand. He didn’t need to be getting into any more trouble with Hojin.

The older was palming him for the duration of the flight. He tried his best to school his expression so the other couldn’t tell when he was close, but it was no use. Hojin pulled his hand away for the seemingly millionth time and smirked when he squirmed in protest. It was definitely a form of torture but it wasn’t the worst either. The flight seemed to last forever, though, with Hojin constantly touching him on and off. By the time they had landed, he was beyond desperate. Minho did his best to not show it because he was determined to prove that he could handle what Hojin had sentenced him to.

If he was being honest, he had really never been denied sexually before being with Hojin. Pretty much anyone else gave him whatever he wanted. Older men couldn’t keep their hands to themselves anyway. Pretend boyfriends, like Chan, tried to please him with their whole being and Changbin wanted to make him come as much as possible. It was surprisingly effective because all Minho could do was wonder when the other would let him finally get off.

He fidgeted in the passenger seat of the rental car, not realizing that Hojin had taken notice.

“Is something wrong, kitten?” The older one questioned.

“N-No.”

“Don’t lie.” Minho shrank at the stern tone. He didn’t want to make things worse for himself.

“It hurts.” He admitted. “I don’t know what to do.”

“If you sit still for the rest of the drive, I will pull into a rest area right before we get there and touch you.” Hojin patted his leg. “How does that sound?” He nodded in agreement.

Before he knew it, the car was parked and Hojin was fisting his length. Minho had a vice grip on the door and the armrest, head lolling at finally getting the sensation he had been craving. Just before his high could hit him, Hojin let go.

"No, no, no..." He lamented.

“Suck me off, kitten.” Hojin had too much power over him and he hated that, yet he still found himself unbuckling the older’s belt obediently. "That's a good boy."

He made sure it was dirty, slurping around the older’s cock like he couldn’t live without it. Based on the way Hojin's fingers tugged on his hair, he was doing a good job. The older was pushing him farther down, hips bucking without abandon. He swallowed and hummed, listening for Hojin's breathing to taper off into shallow pants. Once the other unloaded into his mouth, he was allowed to sit up. He forced it down and wiped his chin off with the back of his hand. To his surprise, Hojin brought them together for a kiss.

“You’re such a perfect kitten.” Hojin praised. “You have no idea how long I’ve loved you, do you?”

Minho was frozen at the confession. The lack of response didn’t seem to deter the older, who sucked at his bottom lip hungrily. Hojin _loved_ him? No. There was no way. It was another attempt at manipulating him. He was trying to confuse Minho to the point of being disoriented. It was a mind game and he wasn’t going to lose.

“When we get back, I’m going to have you moved into my quarters.” Hojin glanced between them, reaching for him again. “How does that sound, hm? I have an entire suite in the Elite wing that I’ve never used. It will be more than enough space for the two of us, don’t you think?”

Minho wasn’t listening anymore. He was too focused on fucking up into Hojin's grip to register what the older was even saying. When he _finally_ came, his muscles contracted to the point of being painful and tears sprang to his eyes. He let out a small whimper at the continued stimulation, unable to move away from the other’s touch. Hojin milked him for twelve more agonizing minutes, putting him away once he stopped producing anything.

“You have about an hour until we get there.” The older informed. “By then, I need you fully alert. Do you understand?”

That was easier said than done, but Minho would still try his best.


	15. At Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He picked the several locks on the door, while the older kept watch. It was dead quiet in the hallway and Minho felt like every click was equivalent to a drum. Even snipping the chain on the door sounded way too fucking loud. They waited for a moment first, listening for any movement from inside. Hojin took the lead, slipping through the door with Minho right behind him and sliding one of the locks back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed, I'm just on a posting spree.
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy!!
> 
> As always, please leave comments because I love reading them :)

Minho was still physically and mentally exhausted when they arrived. They were outside a pretty rundown apartment complex, located in the older part of the city. He wasn’t even really sure where they were. Hojin hadn’t told him and he felt like it wasn’t his place to ask. All he knew was that he couldn’t read the name of the building because it was in a different language. Great. He wondered if Hojin knew what it said and made a mental note to himself not to get lost.

It had been some time since Minho had worn tactical gear. Similar to combat, he only used it during the annual evaluations. He would have to run a course with it on and then complete a simulated mission. It was heavier than he remembered or maybe he was just losing his mind. That was probably it. So much had happened within the last several weeks or so, he wouldn’t have been surprised if insanity was on his doorstep. He felt a little ridiculous standing in a rusty elevator with weapons out the ass but like Hojin had been telling him the whole time, they were facing off with a fully trained operative. He was going to need it.

“What if someone sees us?” He asked.

“The cameras in the building are on loop." Hojin assured. "We'll be fine."

He picked the several locks on the door, while the older kept watch. It was dead quiet in the hallway and Minho felt like every click was equivalent to a drum. Even snipping the chain on the door sounded way too fucking loud. They waited for a moment first, listening for any movement from inside. Hojin took the lead, slipping through the door with Minho right behind him and sliding one of the locks back into place.

They swept the apartment. Hojin had shown him the layout in the car. It was a one bedroom unit which was simple to navigate. Minho's eyesight was a bit distorted from the night vision glasses but he guessed that their rogue lived alone. There was nothing homey about the place. It was pretty bare with mismatched furniture and hastily hung curtains. Chan would have been appalled, eagerly offering to help redecorate.

Once they were outside the bedroom door, Hojin mouthed a countdown before kicking it open at zero. The two of them flooded in, Hojin taking aim while Minho threw the covers back. The target's bed was empty, pillows and bunched up blankets formed into a lump. _They had known someone was coming._ A flash of light caused Minho to stumble as he struggled to tear the lenses away from his eyes.

The room went dark again but he had already thrown off the goggles. There was a shout from Hojin and the sound of a gun clattering to the ground. He was unable to fire blindly with Hojin potentially in the crosshairs. There was grappling nearby but he couldn't make out who was who. He couldn't just shoot in the dark and hope he hit the right one -- especially not with an Elite in the mix.

Minho scrambled for the walls, trying desperately to find the light switch but he was so turned around. Hojin growled out a curse. It sounded strained and it was followed by the sickening sound of a crunch. At last, his fingers met the wall plate and he flipped every switch he could find.

The overhead light flickered on and Minho whirled around to face the scene. The first thing he noticed was the blood -- there was too much of it. The second thing had him choking on his next breath. Hojin and his opponent were at each other's throats with blades, arms already cut and marred. At the end of Minho's barrel was Changbin.

"What are you waiting for?" Hojin snarled.

"Changb-bin…?" Minho felt numb, stomach churning painfully. “Get away from him.”

"Min?" The younger operative seemed in disbelief, backing away from Hojin to move towards him.

"Stay right there." He directed.

Changbin put his hands up in compliance, still holding the scarlet covered knife. "Everything I did was because I love you."

Minho didn't know what to do, but he couldn't let Changbin get too close. Hojin was still on the ground and gripping his side, unable to push himself to his feet. Minho needed to check the older’s wound. There was no way he would escape punishment if he let an Elite die but at the same time...it was Changbin. He was alive but he was the rogue. Maybe part of him wished Changbin was actually dead because then he wouldn’t be faced with an impossible task.

"Don't let him manipulate your emotions." Hojin warned, gasping through the obvious pain he was in. "Rogues try to appeal to the part of your head that feels fondness for them. He killed our own."

"I had no choice, they were hunting me. Please, Min, you have to believe me." Changbin pleaded. "I never wanted to lie to you but I couldn't put you in danger by telling you the truth."

"He kept so many things from you." Hojin reminded, still clutching at his wound to minimize the bleeding. "You can't trust him. _Shoot him_ , that's an order."

Minho didn't shoot. He couldn't. He just stood there with his gun raised and his feet planted on the ground. Changbin looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were sunken in. He was probably on edge all the time from being hunted. Minho missed him. He missed Changbin’s smile, his voice, his body. Fuck, did he miss everything about him but Minho couldn’t feel relief despite the fact that they were face to face.

“I thought you were dead.” Minho mumbled.

“I almost was.” Changbin gave a small smirk, the way he used to when they’d joke around. It hurt to see because they were on opposite sides. “I did what I had to do. At first, I wasn’t sure if it was the right thing. Now I am, because you’re here and we can be together again.”

“He’s here to kill you.” Hojin glared at the youngest. Changbin didn’t seem to notice, or care, eyes not leaving Minho.

Minho was conflicted. He wanted more than anything to be with Changbin again but he couldn’t just _go_ rogue. He didn’t have it in him to live on the run. “I c-can’t just leave…”

His whole life had been dedicated to the organization. He didn’t know anything else. He knew how to fake it, but that didn’t change the fact that abandoning the Leaders was essentially a death sentence. Changbin could only evade them for so long but eventually, everyone was caught. Looking back, there were no indications that Changbin had gone rogue at all. Whatever happened must have occurred while he was still working on Chan’s case. He didn’t know how to feel about that realization. Changbin was just as good an actor as Hojin was.

“Minho,” Changbin pleaded. “Come _with_ me. We can make it, I know we can.”

“You betrayed us, Changbin." His voice sounded so small. "How can I trust a word that you're saying?" How could Minho trust anyone ever again?

"Because it's _me_.” The sniper insisted. “It's your Changbinnie and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You left me." That had hurt pretty badly.

"I had no choice."

"I-I'm supposed to kill you."

"I know, I know.” Changbin looked scared, but not of Minho’s gun. Almost as if he was afraid of losing Minho. “But you won't have to kill anyone else if you come with me. I'll protect you, I promise."

"Don't listen to him, kitten.” Hojin intervened. “He's trying to take you away from me. Being with him will only get you hunted down."

Changbin narrowed his eyes, “What did you just call him?"

“He’s been my pretty little kitten in your absence.” Hojin looked satisfied at the way Changbin's face fell. "Never leave a treasure unguarded."

“Wha-why..?” Changbin turned back towards Minho.

"No, it's not what you think." Minho tried to deny, but Changbin could read him far too well.

His long time love was already backing away. "You...You slept with _him_?"

“You abandoned him, Changbin.” Hojin scoffed. “What did you expect?”

“I-It was for the case.” Minho reasoned. “He wasn’t telling me everything a-and I didn't know if you w-were coming back or ev-ven alive."

"You were gone for almost two years and I waited everyday for you to come home to me." Changbin looked _so_ hurt.

"Bull shit!" Hojin shouted angrily, the first time Minho had ever seen him truly lose his composure. "He was never meant to come back and you know it."

"What?" Minho lowered his gun.

"What _was_ your last mission, Changbin?" Hojin questioned but it seemed he already knew the answer.

The youngest looked terrified, face pale from either blood loss or stone cold fear.

"Pathetic." Hojin spat. "Did you really think you could live happily ever after, Changbin? After turning your back on us? After defying the Leaders? You thought you could just steal him out from under me? You're not going to live to see the next sunrise."

At the sound of the front door being kicked in and boots thundering towards them, Changbin's eyes widened. "You've been stalling."

Hojin looked smug, triumphant even with all the blood smeared across his clothes.

Minho was lost, completely. Changbin punched the wall beside him, pulling a bag out of it and giving him one last look before climbing out the window. He rushed to it, afraid the younger had just jumped to end the chase. Thankfully, he couldn’t see a body below in the early morning light. Changbin had simply _vanished_.

"Help me up." Hojin ordered.


	16. His Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minho returned to the base, something didn’t seem right -- nothing did, if he was being honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Here we gooooo. Honestly, I didn't think it was fair to not post the rest of the story when I had it already written out on my computer. Tbh I'm just as impatient as you lol
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you have enjoyed this storyline as much as I have!
> 
> Please leave comments and look forward to future updates on my other two major series. Who knows, I may have some surprise posts mixed in somewhere.

When Minho returned to the base, something didn’t seem right -- nothing did, if he was being honest. It still didn’t make sense to him. Changbin always had unwavering loyalty so, what had suddenly gone wrong? He needed to find out or he wouldn’t rest. Doing something definitely out of character, he managed to break into the file room. It was easier than he had expected it to be. The Leaders must have assumed that everyone at his level was far too terrified to try. They were only partially correct. Sure, Minho’s hands were shaking a little but desperation drove him to continue.

He pulled Changbin’s file up, finding it only partially odd that a computer with access to their entire database didn’t require a passcode. At the same time, he didn’t really care because it was what he needed for the moment. He searched for active cases first, hoping that Changbin had at least been truthful in that sense. There was a slight pang in his chest at the confirmation that the younger _had_ actually lied to him. There were no open cases for him.

He began to click through his old cases, searching for the one that would have been his downfall. He was half way through the second page when he pulled up one titled, _Elite Entrance Exam_. There were question marks floating through his head. Changbin was being tested to become an Elite? Minho had no idea. The extensive process had begun a year after he had started Chan's case.

Changbin's results were _exemplary_. No wonder he had been selected to move up. Minho had always known Changbin was good at what he did but he hadn't realized he was so skilled in other areas. His combat scores were rated at a Master's level but not just for one year -- for the last eight years. All those times they had sparred, practicing for their evaluations... Changbin had been faking that he was out of practice. Probably so Minho wouldn't feel like shit but that explained what had happened earlier.

Changbin had bested Hojin in close range combat which Minho didn't think was possible. Granted, it had been in the dark but Minho didn't think he himself would have even lasted had the lights been on, Hojin blindfolded with arms tied behind his back. Hojin was just that good but apparently so was Changbin.

His shooting scores were beyond perfect, as expected. He was a sniper by trade but he didn't always need a scope for the perfect shot. Changbin scored a 325 out of 250 on a tactical simulation and ran a nine-minute obstacle course in under five. Evaluation results were private except to the operative they belonged to. Minho wondered if Changbin was actually aware of how good he had done, remembering all the times the younger had feared he hadn't performed well enough. Then again, that could have all been an act as well. Minho couldn't rely on his memories anymore because he wasn't sure how many of them had been manipulated by dishonest behavior.

He kept going through the exam file, finding even more obnoxiously outstanding scores. As proud as he was, he couldn't _believe_ Changbin had kept this from him. Something like that was monumental but things still didn't add up. How did someone who had impressed the Leaders end up as the subject of a mass manhunt? Was Changbin an undercover Elite when he had gone rogue? If so, why wouldn't the Leaders handle it themselves? Why send a hodgepodge of operatives after someone so highly trained?

Unless the Leaders wanted the teams to fail. If Hojin's lead was the one that located Changbin, why wasn't their team the first to be dispatched? Why were other teams sent out and why was no one aware that Changbin was such a huge threat? No, not "no one." It seemed like Hojin had known from the start what they were up against.

_What was your last mission, Changbin?_ Hojin had asked.

Minho kept digging deeper, pulling up assessment after assessment. Changbin was almost finished with the exam but one portion was tagged as failed -- the final field test. That didn't make sense, though, Changbin was excellent in the field. He clicked on the attached file, pulling up a termination assignment. Changbin was one of the best killers from their class, he should have aced it. What he saw, made his heart stop.

_He was never meant to come back and you know it._

His eyes landed on a photo of himself. Minho had been Changbin's next kill. His own partner, sent to wipe him out while he was undercover. Minho's head was jumbled up with so many different feelings. The kill period would have been during Christmas break...when Chan was gone and he was alone. Changbin had even visited him during that time. Was that the day Changbin was supposed to terminate him? No, according to the date in the file it was before.

_I only got to see you twice._

The second time should have been the day he died. Changbin was really on the verge of going through with it. Minho genuinely had no clue that Changbin was lurking somewhere with cross hairs trained on him. He wondered how long Changbin had sat there, debating whether or not to pull the trigger. In the end, though, Changbin had refused to kill him and was now on the run for the rest of his life -- however long that would be.

Minho couldn't find it in himself to be grateful though. Why? Because he should have been dead long before he was ordered to shoot Chan. Had Changbin taken him out when he was supposed to, Minho would have never received the text that had ended an innocent life. As far as Minho knew, Chan wasn't the heir to anything and wasn't affiliated with any enemy organization. He was just told Chan was a threat, ordered to get close and standby. In other words, his sweet Chan should have never actually died.

The click of a gun caused him to whirl around.

"Uh uh." Hojin tsked. "I wouldn't make any other sudden moves, kitten."

How long had the Elite been standing there?

"Did you know?"

"Yes." Hojin nodded. "It's part of our entrance exam. We make an internal kill for our final test. By terminating our partners, we prove loyalty to the Leaders and it frees us from being collateral. You either become an Elite or a traitor."

"But Felix was killed in action."

"Right." Hojin looked emotionless even as he said, "He was on an assignment and I killed him."

Felix had been Hojin's partner since their training days. He was really too precious to be an assassin so he was an intelligence operative who specialized in the weapons development sector instead. He always made sure to give Hojin the best of his designs. Felix had struggled with the field assignments the most, but had excelled in the tech side of their operations. He had been sent out on a data collecting mission, planting bugs throughout an uncharted city. It shouldn't have been dangerous but in case it was, he had even been accompanied by a field operative who didn’t have an assignment at the time. Something had gone terribly wrong and Felix had wound up dead. Now, Minho knew the real reason.

"That's what was supposed to happen to me, wasn't it?" He sighed.

"I knew he wouldn't have it in him." Hojin stated matter-of-factly. "I warned the Leaders that he wasn't strong enough. That high scores didn't equal a strong will, but they still gave him a chance -- and he failed, miserably."

"Don't you miss Felix?"

"Everyday." The older confessed. "He was like my little brother -- but it was either him or both of us. Don't you see what would have happened if I hadn't gone through with it? This can't possibly be the better outcome."

Minho hated to admit that Hojin was right, but he was. He and Changbin would never see each other again despite the younger sacrificing everything he knew in order for Minho to live. It wasn't worth it in his opinion. He wished Changbin had just done it and spared him the heartache. With Changbin's skill, the shot would have been clean and his death immediate. He probably wouldn't have known what hit him but, instead, Chan's death weighed on him even more.

"You should have just shot him." Hojin's eyes looked distant, as if he was reliving a sad memory or perhaps seeing a future that would never be. "We could have moved into the Elite wing and you would have never had to take another assignment again. I could have done that and I could have spent the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

Minho blinked as the words sank in. "Could have…?" As in, that was no longer an option.

"If he really loved you, he wouldn't have fled." Hojin determined, "He knew the consequences you would face. If we had caught him you wouldn't have to..."

"Wouldn't have to…" He already knew but part of him was still in denial.

"You failed your mission, kitten." Hojin actually looked apologetic, "You had a shot and you didn’t take it. You know I have no choice. I have never failed my orders before."

"Just get it over with." He begged.

Hojin stepped forward and he flinched, backing himself into the desk. The older’s gun dug into his side, but he could hardly feel it with Hojin's lips on his. He could feel how wet his own face was. The tears would have been embarrassing if he wasn’t about to die. The older’s chin quivered as he backed away and Minho wondered if maybe Hojin really did love him, despite all the deception. Not that it would matter. He wondered if his death would haunt the Elite operative for the rest of his life. He kind of hoped it did.

Hojin could have prevented it if he had just told Minho upfront what he knew. No, it wasn’t fair to blame Hojin. He was just following orders, but did he have to play Minho the way he did? If he had even just _hinted_ , Minho was sure he would have found the truth eventually -- but at what cost? Would he have been punished for even knowing? Yeah, things were better this way. They weren’t the best, but he couldn’t hold anything against Hojin. Hojin only wanted to make him happy, after all.

Hojin cleared his throat, unsurprisingly more upset about the whole ordeal than Minho. He should have seen it coming, though. Saving Hojin's life wouldn't outweigh the act of letting a dangerous target go. The older had bandages all over from the damage Changbin had caused. Part of him wanted to take Hojin's shirt off and feel comfort one last time but he was being forced to be realistic. It sucked, but the reality was that this was it for him.

"I'm so sorry, kitten." Hojin took a deep breath and the vulnerable look in his eye disappeared, blinked away and replaced by the seasoned operative who was carrying out his orders.

Minho wondered how Felix felt meeting Hojin's steely gaze out in the field. Did it hurt more or less than what he was currently experiencing? He pictured his last day with Chan, imagining that he had gotten to sit down at the table and seen Chan’s dimples in the evening glow. He thought about waking up with Chan, going on the sweetest dates, and the love filled moments they got to share. He hoped they'd find each other again on the other side even though he knew he didn't deserve it. If they did, would Chan remember Minho as his killer? Would it matter if he did? Could their love overcome his crime?

He thought about Changbin and the nights they shared, the drinks they poured, and the _I love you_ 's he never got to say. He wondered where the younger was, if he had survived. Whether Changbin would feel his death or ever know about it. Perhaps he wouldn't even care if he did. Minho had hurt him too many times except the one time it really mattered -- and now he was paying the price. He let his eyes slip shut, trying to let himself get lost in the love he felt as Chan brushed his hair from his face, as Changbin kissed him breathless, as Hojin held him tight while he cried. He took a deep breath, feeling at peace for once in his life.

"Rogue 008, terminated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if you are devastated. I know I am even though I had chosen this ending back when I first developed the outline.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Please leave comments because I am interested to hear what you all thought of the plot twists!
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy, stay sane

**Author's Note:**

> *Cue Organ* dun dUn DUN!


End file.
